The Legend of Aru
by TheGiver
Summary: Hyrulia was a peaceful land, many aeons ago. For many years, it lived in a Golden Age. Sadly, it would have remained in this Golden Age for much longer, if not for one small boy, Aru. His actions severely changed the course of Hyrulia's history...
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**  
A faint breeze swirled along the shore, bringing with it the smell of seawater. Overhead, an owl flew by, alighting on the gusts of wind, flapping its wings in a somewhat urgent way. Azure waves crashed upon the coastline, dropping the contents of the sea with them--various seashells, exotic plants, and sometimes a live fish.

Aru watched all of this with eager excitement. It was his first time visiting the sea. He sat on the coast of the sea, letting the waves splash over his feet, laughing at how strange it felt. He looked back, seeing his mom and dad standing beside the cottage they shared.

It stood far from the shore, under the tranquility and shade of the patch of palm trees that sprang up around it. It was made of yellow stone, and had a thatched roof, like most houses in the land.

Suddenly, the weather took a turn for the worst. In almost no time at all, the skies turned from peaceful tones of blue into raging streaks of grey. The breeze turned into a howling jet of air, nearly knocking Aru over. Rapidly, he sprang to his feet and began to run back to the cottage. As he ran up the slope of sand leading to safety, his foot caught a large rock, and he fell upon the sand. Lightning flashed over head, licking at the sky with golden fingers. It was soon followed by monstrous claps of thunder that drowned out Aru's cries for help.

He brought himself to his feet, brushing the sand off of him. It no longer felt smooth to the touch, but rather like thousands of wasps biting into his tender flesh. He ran towards the cottage again, but it seemed to extend farther and farther from him with every step.

Aru reached out a hand towards his father. The sea roared behind him, churning angrily and spitting up foam. Tears streaming down his cheeks, Aru cried out for his father again and again, trying to catch up with his rapidly retreating form.

His father responded by extending a firm hand towards Aru. Aru leaned forward to grab it, but in that instant, a flash of lightning crashed on the spot where his father was. Aru fell back from the force of the lightning, being nearly deafened by the growling thunder.

He opened his eyes, frantically searching for his father, but nothing was there...nobody was there to save him. Only his mother stood there, gazing listlessly out into the raging sea...

Aru awoke with a start, a cold sweat covering him. Shivering violently, he sat upright in bed. He swallowed hard, and took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He glanced out of the window, slowly realizing he was in his cottage.

Outside, the sea was calm and unmoving.


	2. The Empty Lamphook

**Chapter 1**

The sun rose slowly, casting the first few weak rays of light on the cottage. Aru rose from bed, trying to shake off the memories of his nightmare. He walked down a small corridor that led into the kitchen. It was lit by oil lamps that hung on the wall at regular intervals. The walls were made out of the same yellow, sandy brick that the outside of the cottage was made out of.

He reached the end of the hallway, and entered the kitchen. It was scarcely furnished--a wood stove in one corner, a water basin full of old plates in the other. In the middle of the room was a small wooden table, with an unlit candle on it.

Above the door leading outside there was a long shelf, with a row of picture frames. In each frame was a picture of his father, and here and there was a memento: his captain's hat, a shiny pearl, the fang of a sea monster.

Instead of going outside, he turned to his right and looked down the corridor that led to his mother's room. It was exactly the same as the corridor he had walked through, with a room at the very end of the hall.

There was no movement. Aru paused and held his breath for a moment, leaning towards the end of the hall. Nothing. There were no signs of life. Then, Aru cast his gaze to the door that led outside. The lamphook that hung to the right of the door was empty.

Aru opened the heavy wooden door, a seabreeze greeting him as the door swung on its hinges. He stepped through, closing the door behind him. Quickly, he scanned the shore, and then spotted a faint orange glow far off. He ran towards it, sand flying up behind him as he dug his heels into the ground.

As he neared the orb of light, a form began to take shape beside the light. First he recognized the tall, willowy build. Then, the short auburn hair. And finally, the dark green dress.

"Mom!" Aru shouted, reaching the figure. Sure enough, Aru's mother was standing there, holding the lamp that belonged in the lamphook back at the house. She did not even acknowledge Aru's presence. Her gaze was fixed on the sea. A chill bit into Aru's skin, but he wasn't sure if it was the weather, or the eerie way his mother watched the horizon.  
"Mom, how long have you been here?" Aru gasped, shaking her. Her skin was ice cold. "All night? A few hours? How long was it _this _time?"

His mom turned slowly to him, staring at him with empty eyes.

"Aru," she whispered. "He hasn't come back yet." Aru blinked, and stared at her blankly for a moment. However, a flash went off in his head, and suddenly he remembered what she was talking about.

"Dad's not coming back," Aru managed, despite the lump growing in his throat.

"But he promised," his mom replied, turning her gaze back to the sea.

"He can't come back, mom," Aru cried. "He's _dead_!" These words stung both him and his mom, but she still didn't seem to register anything.

"No," she said simply. "He's just having boat trouble. It's happened before. He'll be back soon. I promised to wait for him until he returned, and I will not break my promise."

Forcefully, he hooked his arm around his mom's elbow, dragging her towards the cottage. For such a frail woman, she stood her ground well.

"Have you even slept?" Aru asked gently, when his mother consented to be lead back to the cottage. When she did not answer, he pressed on.

"You cannot keep doing this to yourself," he paused, while he opened the cottage door. "It's been a year--you have to accept the fact that...that dad is dead. He died at sea when a horrible storm hit. He's never coming back." Aru's eyes stung, and his voice cracked as he finished his sentence.

His mother shook her head and headed to the left corridor, the one that led to her room. She placed the lamp on the table as she passed by. Aru sighed and picked it up, blowing the flame out and hanging it on the lamphook.

He followed her down the hallway. She had left her door open, and she entered easily. At the doorway, Aru hung back, reluctant to enter. His mother kneeled in front of an altar. A wreath of holly and sea lilies circled a portrait of Aru's father. It hung on the wall, above a shelf with a single blood-red candle and two incense sticks, both unlit.

Slowly, his mother lit both incense candles, filling the room with the gentle scent of lavender and vanilla. She lit the candle in between the two incense sticks. The flame flickered and sputtered, before gaining strength and casting a faint light on Aru's mother's face. She lowered her head and brought her hands together below her chin.

"Arthur, your son has lost faith in you. However, I have not. I know that you will soon return home, as you promised. You are a man of your word, as you have shown me through our years of marriage. I will faithfully carry out my end of the promise. If it takes til the end of time, I shall wait for you. I will wait until your ship appears on the horizon, bringing your loving silhouette with it. Please hurry, Arthur. May Nayru's blessing speed your journey forward and bring you home to me."

She opened her eyes and raised her head, blowing out the red candle. The light from the flame disappeared, and was replaced by smoke that rose slowly to the ceiling.

Aru turned solemnly and walked through the corridor, walking into the kitchen again. He exited the house, wiping the tears away that stung at his eyes. He walked away from the shore, heading to the huge expanse of fields that extended to the south as far as the eye could see.

Soon, the sand dissipated and grass began to poke out in little tufts from the choking sand. The tufts then turned into patches of grass as Aru went on, until finally, he was standing at the edge of the large field. A giant line of trees barred his way to the fields. He looked beyond the first set of trees, looking deeper into the forest that extended beyond it. He knew most of these woods well--when he was not taking care of his mother, he was exploring the land around his house.

He stepped into the woods, welcoming the cool shade as the sun rose higher overhead. He wasn't paying very much attention to where he was going, and soon found himself deep in the woods, hopelessly lost. He looked around, but saw trees in every direction. Moss seemed to grow on every side of the trees. Bright flowers poked up beneath the underbrush, and small rodents ran across Aru's path as he walked. He didn't remember this part of the forest.

He forced himself to try to remember which way he had come, but it was hopeless. He couldn't recall where he had come from, much less where he was now. He sat down next to a small sapling, sighing and placing his head in his hands.

"Can I help you?" A voice spoke from behind Aru.

Startled, Aru leapt to his feet and tried to run away. Unfortunately, his legs got entangled, and he fell flat on his face.

"Um," the voice spoke again. "Did you mean to do that?"

Aru groaned and brought himself to sit up on his knees. Still facing away from the voice, he brushed the dirt off of his tunic, pulled a tiny spider from his ankle, and turned around.

"Actually--" Aru had a witty comment ready, but it evaporated the moment he saw who had spoken. In front of him was a sapling. It was fairly thin, it's trunk only about the size of Aru's fist. It's branches reached up into the sky, harboring a few measly leaves and a white flower or two. All very normal, until you took note of the human-like face on the trunk. It gave Aru a quizzical look, before waving a branch back and forth.

"Hello," the sapling cried. "Are you able to talk, or will I have to do it all?"

"You--" Aru stammered. "You're a _tree!_"

"Sapling, to be correct," the sapling stated, feigning an indignant expression. "And at least your observation skills are intact. Your thinking skills, however, I must say...they need work."

"Did I just get insulted by a _twig_?" Aru cried, and slapped himself on the forehead. The sapling considered him for a moment, before speaking again.

"You've never seen a talking sapling, have you?"

"No!" Aru whispered. He summoned up his courage, and crawled towards the sapling. He reached out a hand and plucked a leaf from its branch, trying to register all of this.

"_Ow!_" The sapling cried, slapping Aru's hand with a branch. Aru jerked his hand back, nursing the whelp that was sure to form there.

"How can you talk?" Aru was again fascinated by the sapling, ignoring the pain rising on the back of his hand.

"Well," the sapling began, adopting an omniscient tone. "Some say I am the product of Farore herself. They think that she returns to this land every few aeons, planting a magical tree that would counterbalance most of the toxins in the land. Sometimes, she planted the tree too early. I guess I was too early."

"So you think you're a magical tree," Aru paused. "A magical tree that was made by Farore."

"Oh no, I think that's silly," the sapling nodded matter-of-factly. "I merely said others thought that."

"I've read stories about those magical trees, though," Aru recalled.

"You've also read about Windfish and sorcerers capturing elven women," the sapling added. "But we all know _that _is a load of--"

"Labrynna was real, and had a magic tree," Aru protested.

"Well--"

"And Holodrum!"

"Dear goddess!" The sapling screamed angrily. "It was just a _theory." _

"You don't _sound _very magical," muttered Aru.

"O hero of the woods," the sapling said sarcastically. "Dost this suiteth thine tastes?" If it was possible, the sapling rolled its eyes.

"Do you have a name?" Aru suddenly asked.

"What? Of course I--" the sapling paused, and thought about it. "No...no I don't, come to think of it. I never needed a name. I was merely a talking sapling in the woods. No purpose in the world but to spook the rabbits that run by."

"Hmm," Aru thought for a moment. "Well, it would make sense to name you after the woods you are growing in."

"Oh?" The sapling replied, suddenly more interested in a red beetle that scuttled across its topmost branches.

"Yes," Aru nodded, quite pleased with himself. "I'm going to name you after these woods. They were named after a very brave soldier who died here, back when the entire land was desert. He was very cunning, quick-witted, and sly. The only problem was, his mouth often got him into trouble." At this, Aru gave a meaningful glare at the sapling, who was trying to droop like a weeping willow, making a sigh whenever Aru paused.

"They say," Aru went on. "That he fell into a deal to build a city on the other edge of the country. He got here just fine, but with his quick mouth, found himself on the receiving end of a very sharp spear. It is also said that a single tree sprang up from his remains, years later. And, according to legend, this entire forest grew around that tree."

"What _is _your point?" The sapling cried, exasperated.

"My point _is_," Aru glared at the sapling. "You are very much like the soldier...Arias Deku. We are in the Deku Forest."

"You know how, earlier, I thought you couldn't talk?" The sapling asked, taking Aru aback.

"Um...yes?" Aru replied, thinking back to the earlier comment.

"You have thoroughly exceeded that notion."

With a wry smile, Aru leaned closer to the sapling.

"Nice to meet you too, Deku Sapling."


	3. Return

**Chapter 3**

"How long have you been here?" Aru questioned. The Deku Sapling stroked a knothole (which Aru figured to be its chin) thoughtfully.

"A very long time," the Deku Sapling finally said. "But I can't really be sure. I didn't exactly keep track of the time."

"What's the first thing you remember?" Aru asked, trying to get a reasonable time frame.

"Germination," the Deku Sapling reminisced. "Oh, that sweet, sweet cotyledon.."

Aru gave the Deku Sapling a blank stare, and it furrowed its brow at Aru. (Or something like it--it turns out it's extremely difficult to furrow much of anything when you are composed of bark)

"You never gave me your name," realized the Deku Sapling.

"Oh?" Aru pondered. "I was almost sure I had."

"No, you haven't," the Deku Sapling retorted. "You have given me a name, so it's only fair that I give you a name."

"It doesn't work that way," Aru protested.

"Why not?"

"Well, because," Aru thought about it for a moment. "I already have a name--my birth name. My--my parents named me when I was born."

"So, following your logic," the Deku Sapling said, "Since you named me, you are my parent."

"Ack!" Aru cried. "No, no! That's not at all what I meant!"

"Please explain," the Deku Sapling almost whined. "You Hylians are very confusing."

"My parents gave me a name when I was born," Aru explained. "They decided upon it, and it was officially known as my birth name."

The Deku Sapling nodded slowly. "Go on," he urged.

"However," Aru continued. "You did not have parents, nor anyone to name you. So, I gave you a name, which will from now on be your real name."

"But it's not my birth name," the Deku Sapling added.

"Correct," Aru nodded. "Since you don't remember your parents, and they didn't officially name you." Aru paused, and then furrowed his brow. "Wait--did your parents talk, too?"

The Deku Sapling did what amounted to a shrug. "The Goddesses alone know that."

"I'm Aru," Aru suddenly remembered the entire point of this conversation.

"Aru," the Deku Sapling sounded the word out slowly, trying it out, rolling it over his tongue. (Well, whatever trees have. You get the point.)

Aru glanced up through the trees. The sun was directly overhead now. It had to be around noon--his mother was probably wondering where he was.

"Say," Aru started, on a whim. "Do you know how to get out of here? I'm trying to get back to the coast."

"Oh, that's easy," the Deku Sapling replied. "Just walk west from here until you find a stream. It's fairly big, you can't miss it. Follow that downstream until you reach the sea. It empties out right at the coast."

"Thanks a lot," Aru smiled. He rose to his feet, and gathered his bearings. He turned and began to head west.

"Oh, Aru," the Deku Sapling called after him. Aru turned around, casting the Deku Sapling a quizzical look.

"Yeah?" Aru replied, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Um," the Deku Sapling paused, considering his words carefully. "It gets awfully lonely out here sometimes, and that path works both ways..." the Deku Sapling trailed off. "Wipe that smug look off of your face! It's not like I need your company or anything. I just--"

"I'll return tomorrow," Aru chuckled. He waved goodbye, and left the Deku Sapling to his own devices.

---

The path, as it turns out, did work. Although Aru ran into a few obstacles (one including a rather ragged-looking salesmen waving him down and asking him how to get to the Market Square. Aru gave directions as best he could, and suggested that the journey might be easier if the salesmen didn't wear such a burdensome backpack, filled with useless masks.  
The salesmen gave Aru a grave look, whispered his thanks, and left.) but made it out of the woods in one piece.

He gave a whoop of joy when he spotted the shoreline through the trees. He picked up the pace and ran at full speed, bursting through the barrier of trees, feeling as if he had been liberated from some suffocating prison. The sea breeze swirled around him, tousling his hair, and the smell of salt tickled his nose.

He turned to the left, and followed the shoreline for a while. Nothing particularly interesting happened on his way back home.

As the cottage at last came into view, Aru sighed in relief. The Deku Sapling had helped him return home...Aru was indebted to the kind (if sarcastic) sapling. Aru slipped of his sandals and walked through the water the rest of the way home. It brought an old sense of comfort, feeling the waves crash on his feet.

The sun, though it felt stifling in the woods, now felt nice and pleasant upon his tanned skin. Everything was right with the world. As he neared the cottage, he walked up the shoreline, away from the waves, putting his sandals on again, lacing them up deftly from years of practice.

Expecting a harsh scolding from his mother, Aru put on a pitiful expression and walked into the cottage. For good measure, he even added a tear or two, at the corners of his eyes.

"Arthur?" A faint voice drifted in from the left corridor. Aru's eyes widened, then he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"N-No," he called back softly. "It's me, mom...it's...it's Aru."

"Oh," his mom sounded disappointed. "Well, did you see your father on your way?" Aru paused, then cleared his throat.

"Yes," he said, his voice shaking. "He said he was going to be a while...he caught a fish so big, that it's going to take ten men to carry it over here."

"That's nice," his mom replied dreamily.

"Yeah," Aru whispered.

The tears weren't fake anymore. 


	4. Goodbye, Lover

** Chapter 4**

The desert sun shone harshly, sapping the color from any foliage that dared to grow. No breeze granted relief to the desert animals. The few oasises in the wasteland were nearly dry. The barren landscape stretched for miles; a vast expanse of sand, and not much else.

Many travelers had tried trekking through this hell--their phantoms served as proof of that, endlessly roaming the desert, trying to find their bodies, hopelessly buried under miles of sand.  
Only one race thrived in the desert heat. The mystical, cunning Gerudo. In the farthest reaches of the desert, they had built a society, fairly large, considering its location. The only reason they had survived for so long was a wide river that cut through the desert, though it was miles off.

The Gerudo had a single male ruler, Regaam. He ascended to power very quickly--his father helped the original Gerudo (then called the Jerundi) settle in the desert. Regaam was very kind, but strong-willed, and very opinionated. Since he grew up with a father who devoutly believed in the Sand Goddess Aestera, he wasn't allowed to believe in much else. He was now a mirror image of his father--stolid, brave, and stubborn.

It wasn't long until the Jerundi built a temple to honor Aestera--they believed that it was only her blessing that allowed them passage through the harsh desert.

The Jerundi made the harrowing journey in order to escape the constantly expanding borders of civilization. They did not agree with new society's beliefs in multiple goddesses, and felt trapped. So, they all migrated to the west, going where Aestera wished.

It was the twelfth hour--the sun was directly overhead. That meant it was time for the daily prayer. Regaam placed the miniature idol of Aestera in front of him, and bowed down. The city was usually quiet at this time, as almost every single Gerudo prayed to Aestera then. Any that didn't were asked to keep quiet anyway, so as not to disturb the followers of the Sand Goddess.

When Regaam was done praying, he placed the idol back in its proper place, an ornately designed treasure chest. It was lined with gold, painted a rich royal blue (which was hard to come by in the desert--the paint was made out of tiny Yaron berries), and had Aestera's blessing on it.

"Yaakam du'nesh fiyel," Regaam whispered, speaking what was written on the chest. Basically, it translated to "Goddess, protect this box."

Regaam fixed his snowy white hair, and scanned the room. There was a simple bed in the corner of the room, but the rest of the room was more elegant. Purple curtains, a giant hole in the wall (which served as a window, overlooking the entire city), various items from Regaam's travels, and mementos from his father. There was a board above his window, which he could pull down and latch to the base of the sill, in case a sandstorm flared up.

Nothing seemed to be amiss, so he strolled over to the wooden writing desk that he used so often. He sat down in the straight-backed wooden chair, picking up a black quill. The quill was tipped with red--a feather taken from a large beast Regaam had slain, years and years ago. He picked up a piece of papyrus, dipped the quill in sandcrawler blood (it worked very well as ink, and the sandcrawlers were numerous in the desert), and began to write a letter.

Outside the room, a tall, slender female tiptoed lightly across the stone floor. Her long, black hair fell upon her shoulders and around her cheekbones, framing her flawless face. Her skin, the color of darkened sandstone, was just as flawless. She was the Gerudo image of beauty. She was garbed in traditional Gerudo women fashion--baggy silk pants, a silk scarf that concealed the lower half of her face, and a short tunic that only covered up her bosoms. All of the items were red, a common color with the Gerudo. They were not meant to be fashionable, merely comfortable. In the intense desert heat, you needed to survive--not pass out from the clothes you are wearing. The fact that she wore a scarf was also common--many Gerudo women did the same. It was not really a social expectation, but merely a fashion trend at the time. So, while the women wanted to survive, they also couldn't help but add their own touches here and there.

Her feet made no sound on the rough stone floor, and she crossed Regaam's door without complications.

She passed though various corridors, until she reached the entrance of the building. She had successfully exited the Gerudo Palace. She swiftly ran away from the palace, heading towards a tall sand dune. Making sure no one saw her, she climbed to its peak, then slid down the other side. She ran to a cloaked figure, whispering to it.

"Is it you?" She demanded.

"Of course," the figure replied, turning around. It was a Gerudo male, with a deep, rich voice. He was tall and strong--his frame was filled out well. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, resting on the back of his neck. It didn't go past his shoulders; it just brushed the base of his neck. His eyes, big and caring, danced with excitement as he looked the girl over.

"Good!" She replied, embracing him. She heaved a sigh...he was safe.

"How did you get out, Tera?" The male inquired, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"Simple," she winked mischeviously. "I waited until the old fool was writing a letter."

"Tera, you are wise," the male remarked, satisfied. "But how much longer will we have to keep our love a secret? I thought you said..."

"I know what I said," Tera raised a hand to silence him. "And it won't be much longer."

"Excellent," remarked the male. He grinned and leaned in to kiss Tera. She complied, draping her arm around his neck, kissing him with such unbridled passion, that it startled even him.

"Indeed," Tera replied, breathless from the kiss. "Why did you send for me, anyway? You know how dangerous it is."

"I had to see you one last time," the male replied.

"What do you mean?" Tera gasped, grabbing at the male's hand. He simply laughed, brushing her hand away.

"I am going with the troops to offer a sacrifice at Aestera's Temple."

"Do not scare me like that!" Tera cried, playfully poking him in the ribs. He chuckled, lightly grabbed her hand, and kissed it gently.

"I will see you soon, Tera," he stated. "You know how long it takes to get to Aestera's Temple. I wanted to tell you that I would be gone, so you would not worry."

She nodded, bringing him close for a hug.

"May Aestera grant you safe travels," she whispered.

"Thank you," he kissed her one last time, savoring the moment, before finally drawing away. He headed up the dune, waving goodbye as he disappeared down the other side.

"Goodbye, lover," Tera whispered. "Goodbye, Ganon."


	5. Betrothed

**Chapter 5**

Tera climbed up the dune again, resting at its peak. She surveyed the city. Many children scrambled around in the Market. Most of them were probably homeless, or living in the orphanage, but they seemed content nonetheless.

The Palace loomed in the distance, its imposing silhouette overshadowing any other buildings in the city. Various stalls were set up around a tiny fountain. Some vendors were selling unappetizing fruit, others were selling tattered pieces of parchment. This small area was simply known as the Market; it was the hot-spot for local meetings, gossip, and cheap bargains.

However, for more private meetings, the Residential District was suitable. Many apartment complexes, squeezed in between libraries, weapon shops, or other specialized shops. That was all there really was to the city--it was small, hot, and suffocating. However, it was home, and Tera wouldn't trade it for all of Hyrulia.

Tera slid down the dune, spotting her secret lover, Ganon, walk off into the distance with the Gerudo Troops. She walked back to the city, slower this time.

She smiled at the little kids as they ran past. She turned down a persistent vendor's attempts to sell her a "magical amulet." Tera, however, spotted it instantly as a cheap bauble.

Tera entered the Palace again, walking silently and swiftly through the corridors. However, as she passed the Regaam's door for the second time, a voice called out for her.

"Tera!" The voice beckoned. It came from Regaam's room. Tera froze, and held her breath. Maybe if she was just extremely still, and didn't breathe...

"Tera, I know you are there," the voice came again, softer. Footsteps approached from behind the closed door. The door swung open, revealing Regaam's stolid figure standing there. His arms were folded across his broad chest.

Tera cast him a sheepish grin.

"Hello, father," she said. Regaam was not amused.

"Tera," he sighed. "Were have you been? You _know_ aren't allowed out of the Palace."

"Father!" Tera cried. "That is unfair! Why can you say where I can and cannot go?"

"Because I care about you," Regaam replied, tilting Tera's chin up, forcing her to gaze upon him. Tera averted his gaze, shrinking away from her father's touch.

"Where have you been?" He implored. "Your hair is dirty, your lip paint is smeared, and...is that a tear in your garb?"

"It is none of your_ affair_," Tera stuck her chin out defiantly.

"Right," Regaam frowned. "Of course." He led her into his room, gesturing for her to sit wherever she wanted.

"What is this about?" Tera glanced at her father. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Regaam smiled faintly. "As you know, the eve of your twenty first year of birth draws nigh."

"Yes," Tera nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"And as you know," Regaam began to fiddle with his quill. "You are a princess. A princess needs..."

Regaam paused, choosing his words carefully. "A princess needs a prince, to carry on my rule."

"What?" Tera cried, leaping up from her seat. She accidentally knocked over a stool, which clattered to the floor. Regaam winced, and began to speak again.

"I know you think it is unfair," he said. "But, you must understand--"

"I do not have to understand _anything_!" Tera shot back.

"_Tera_," Regaam warned.

"Why do you bring up the subject of marriage?" Tera whimpered.

"Because," Regaam cleared his throat. "I have to pick your husband soon."

"I do not even get to choose?" Tera whispered. Regaam shook his head.

"You are young," he said simply. "Your judgment is clouded."

Tera paced around the room, flinging her hands up into the air, wild thoughts racing through her head.

"But this is not fair!" Tera shrieked. "You cannot pick whom I shall marry!"

"Tera," Regaam bellowed. "You _will_ do as I say, lest I throw you to the sand beasts."

"But I love--" Tera stopped herself.

"Excuse me?" Regaam asked.

"N-nothing," Tera collected herself. "Do...do I at least get to meet this future husband?"

"Indeed." Regaam consoled her. "But only if you calm down, and listen to what I have to say." Tera took a seat again, putting the stool she had knocked over earlier in its correct position.

"Please talk," Tera whispered. "I am ready to listen."

"As you know," Regaam spoke. "You need a prince. I have to choose him so you do not completely destroy the Gerudo race. What if you married some _soldier_? Where would that put me? I would be turning in my grave at the disgrace. I have invited several worthy princes. I will interview them, pick which one I think is most suited to marry my lovely daughter," he paused and smiled. "And then, you will get a chance to talk to the fair prince...before marrying him."

"Father," Tera sighed, giving up. "I understand." Regaam nodded, and opened the door for his daughter.

"You may go," he whispered. Tera stood up and walked out of the door. As she passed, Regaam placed a hand on her delicate shoulder.

"Tera," he spoke softly. "I am truly sorry, but you know it has to be done." Tera nodded, and patted her father's hand.

"I know," she replied. Brushing her father's hand away kindly, she continued down the corridor, a smile playing on her lips.

This was all too easy.


	6. Nocturnal Conflict

**Chapter 6**

Aru slowly woke up. He sat up in his bed, looking around his room. Nothing had changed. Nothing was moved...then why did he have this awful feeling that something was wrong? He shrugged it off, swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and grabbed his sandals. He laced them up, and headed to the door.

Outside, grey twilight filtered in through Aru's window. Aru wasn't paying attention, and stubbed his toe on a book he had left on the floor a few days earlier. He cursed under his breath, placed the book on top of his bed, and left the room.

No signs of life were present in the cottage. However, as Aru edged towards his mother's room, he heard her faint, raspy breathing. He sighed in relief, grabbed the lamp from the lamphook, and headed out of the cottage.

The lantern cast an orange glow on the fine sand of the beach, creating ghoulish shadows that flickered and danced around Aru's feet.

Aru headed towards the stream that emptied into the ocean. Along the way, he spotted a few shapes moving in the distance. Whether it was the fact that it was still fairly dark, or that they were extremely distant, Aru couldn't figure out if the figures were animal or human. Aru passed it off as nothing, and continued down the shoreline.

He spotted the stream soon. He reached it without losing pace, and began to follow it into the dense woods. Within moments, the coastline disappeared behind him, and the lush green curtain of the forest engulfed him. Although it still felt suffocating to him, Aru was slowly getting used to the forest, day by day.

The Deku Sapling's form appeared in the distance. Grinning, Aru picked up the pace, sprinting to the young tree.

"Hello!" Aru cried, placing the lantern down beside him. He sat down in front of the Deku Sapling, who greeted him warmly.

"You came early," the sapling noted.

"Indeed," Aru replied. "Is that a problem?"

"No," the Deku Sapling said. "I just figured you were incapable of rising before the sun."

"Very funny," Aru rolled his eyes, playfully reaching for a budding leaf. The Deku Sapling lightly slapped his hand, smiling.

"I need every one of my leaves," the Deku Sapling stated. "You know how cold it can get at night."

"Indeed," Aru replied. He dimmed the lantern a bit, noticing that the sky was now turning a pale orange. A light breeze passed through the woods, and Aru almost swore he heard a twig crack, in the distance.

"Is something wrong?" The Deku Sapling inquired. Aru hesitated for a moment, before responding.

"Not at all," he said meekly. "Oh! How was scouting duty last night?"

"Amazingly well," the Deku Sapling replied proudly. "I didn't move from this spot, not even_ once_!"

"I'll alert the King's men," Aru laughed. "Did you notice anything...awry?"

"What do you mean?" The Deku Sapling spoke.

"Was anything wrong? Did anything happen that doesn't normally happen?"

Aru and the Deku Sapling had decided to keep tabs on the area. Rumor had it that the King was considering expanding Hyrulia's borders, and Aru wanted to be the first to know about it.

"Not really," the Deku Sapling considered something for a moment, then spoke. "But then again, now that you mention it...I kept hearing strange noises."

"Like what?"

"Like running feet, faint whispers carried on the wind, and laughter." The Deku Sapling nodded.

"Laughter," Aru repeated, a little spooked.

"It is probably nothing to worry about," the Deku Sapling consoled Aru, despite the fact that it scared him a little as well.

"Of course," Aru said.

Just at that moment, the mysterious noises kicked up again. The sound of running feet came first, then talking--so faint that the words weren't distinct, but Aru could swear that the language was not Hyrulian. The talking seemed to come from every direction.

Aru's breath caught in his throat. Instinctively, he moved closer to the Deku Sapling. The Deku Sapling was trying in vain to see if anything was behind him. Then, laughter filtered in through the whispers. Small at first, but growing louder and louder, until it was a chaotic cacophony that seemed to echo throughout the forest.

And then, it stopped. The forest was still and silent. Aru glanced around, trying to spot where the noise had come from. Nothing happened for a minute or two, so Aru let his guard down. He turned to the Deku Sapling.

"What in Din's name was--" Aru was cut off. A large pinecone flew out of the shadows of the forest, barely missing Aru's head. Aru yelped as another pinecone connected sharply with the back of his neck. As he was about to curse, pebbles started pelting him from every direction.

Aru stepped back, trying to dodge the pebbles. Along with the pebbles, sharp seeds were flying towards him. The unseen attackers didn't seem to have any limit to their ammunition.

"What are you doing, you fool?" The Deku Sapling snapped. "_Run_!"

"But--you--" Aru stammered, momentarily ignoring the tiny stabs of pain that flared up when he was hit.

"Are made of wood," the Deku Sapling cut in. "I do not feel a thing--run, Aru."

"Are you sure?" Aru ducked as a large fruit flew over his head, falling harmlessly a few feet away. The Deku Sapling nodded. Aru hesitated for a moment, then nodded as well. He turned on his heel, and sprinted towards the stream and out of the forest.


	7. Morals

**Chapter 7**

Ganon rose from his kneeling position. The giant statue of Aestera loomed over him, making him feel small. He glanced around him. All of the other soldiers were also rising. They had finished pledging their sacrifice to Aestera.

The sacrifice, a rare desert boar, now lay lifeless at the base of Aestera's statue. The leader of the Gerudo troops stepped forward, muttering the ending of the Gerudo prayer.

"Hana'esh dokar," he bowed his head momentarily. When he raised it, he looked at the troops. He nodded to them. Picking up this silent signal, they filed into a long line, and began to march back to the city.

Ganon was at the back of the line, letting him admire how large the Gerudo Army was. All brave men, strong and brave, disciplined to never fear anything. There were about two hundred Gerudo in this branch of the army. Not many when compared to the Hyrulian Army, but the Gerudo did not need strength in numbers. They had strength in bravery, conviction, dedication, and loyalty. Ganon would be surprised if the Hyrulian Army even knew what those words _truly_ meant.

At the head of the line was the leader of the entire army: General Kar. He was wearing traditional Gerudo armor--with a few additional touches that showed his ranking in the civilization. Ganon thought the additions were unnecessary, and a little flashy, but he still had the utmost respect for Kar.

Kar was a hardened individual, who lost his compassion in the heat of battle. Nobody knew much of his past, and nobody dared to ask. His skin was darkly tanned, from years and years of constant exposure to the sun. A long, pale scar ran down the length of his face--the only symbol of defeat he had ever gained.

"Did you hear?" A soldier muttered to someone. They were a few feet in front of Ganon, so he could hear them without straining.

"Hear what?" Someone replied.

"About Princess Tera," the first one said.

"What about her?" Ganon spoke before thinking. That was a mistake. A few soldiers turned around to glare at him. Ganon lowered his gaze.

"The curious boar loses its hide," someone hissed, referencing an old proverb. Ganon understood what they meant--he should mind his own business, lest something bad happen to him.

The person who had first spoke laughed haughtily, then spoke again, in a lower whisper.

"Princess Tera," he muttered, looking around. "She's getting _married_."

"To _who_?" The person who was being spoken to gasped. Ganon's head shot up, mortified. The fact that he had to hold his tongue was killing him. He wanted so much to interject, to deny these false rumors. They...they were false, right?

"Don't know," the soldier spat on the sand. "Word is, the king will pick for her. She's going to marry the lucky son-of-a-snake within the next few moons."

Ganon clenched his fists, grinding his teeth. A strange anger boiled inside of him. Tera would never betray his trust. That, he thought he knew for sure. He knew, with a grudging annoyance, that the trip back to town would be a very, _very_ long journey.

Every day, his suspicions and anger grew considerably towards Tera. He kept trying to recall times where she had not acted loyal to him, but was frustrated him, was that he could think of none! She had always been the perfect lover--kind, faithful, and passionate.

But if that was true, why did this strange new emotion plague him so? What was this phantom seething that caused him to roll in his sleep, constantly picturing images of Tera being unfaithful? It was something he had never felt before, something that ripped at his heart and pounded at his skull--_jealousy_.

Within the third day of traveling, the city came into sight. The troops' progress was impeded only by a few rogue sandstorms. Finally, they walked through the city gates, nodding to the two guards that watched for intruders.

"Alright," Kar barked. "We have made good time. Go home and rest, men. You have earned it."

The troops began to disperse, some swarming to the marketplace for food, others going to the nearest inn for some strong alcohol and a soft bed. Ganon walked straight through the market square, in a daze. The closer he got to the palace, the more his hands began to shake. With every step, his stomach lurched again and again. His mouth was as dry as the desert sands.

He walked to the giant doors of the palace. A burly guard stopped him, and asked why he needed to enter the palace.

"I have important news for the King," Ganon said confidently. He had rehearsed this in his head on the trip back to the city.

"Which is?" The guard waited impatiently for an answer.

"I cannot tell you," Ganon hesitated only briefly.

"Wait here," growled the guard. He disappeared into the palace. Ganon waited a moment, and pushed the door open slightly. He peered through the crack--he could see the robust guard heading down a long hall. The guard turned a left, and vanished from sight.

This was his chance. Ganon opened the door just enough for him to slip through, and silently shut it behind him. He looked around to gather his bearings--he was in the main hall of the palace. It was a large, circular room, with many hallways and corridors branching off to different sections of the palace.

The guard had gone down the left corridor. Ganon estimated that he had about five minutes before the guard returned. That was fine--that would be all he needed.

Ganon walked down the right hall. Paintings were mounted on either side of him, and occasionally, an ancient Jerundi vase was displayed in a niche in the wall. All very beautiful, all very expensive--all very irrelevant to what he needed to do.

Ganon reached the end of the hall. The hall split into three directions. Directly in front of him was Tera's room. To his left was a guest bed chamber. To the right was a gallery of Jerundi artifacts. Ganon walked forward to Tera's room, reaching for the door handle. He was about to enter the room, when a voice, soft and soothing, reached his ears.

"Ialis," the voice whispered. "I have _always_ loved you."

Ganon's eyes widened. He stepped back from Tera's door, listening for the voice again. However, it was not the same voice that spoke now.

"I know," a male voice replied. "As have I." The voices came from the left hall, presumably in the guest bedroom. Ganon's heart thudded in his chest wildly. He approached the guest bedroom, about to knock on the door, when the soft voice spoke again.

"It will not be long," it said, a trace of giddiness in the voice. Ganon identified the voice as female, and he knew it sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. It was just outside of his grasp.

Footsteps approached the door. A key turned, and the door was unlocked. Slowly, it swung open. Ganon's breath caught in his throat as he saw who stood in the doorway. He wanted to say something, but his voice was locked away from shock. He merely gaped at the person.

"Tera!" Ganon cried, finally able to talk. "How--how _could_ you?"

Sure enough, Tera stood at the doorway, clasping a blanket to her breast. Her eyes showed fear, shock, and disbelief.

"Ganon," she stammered. "It's not what you think!"

But her smeared lip paint did not lie. Her disheveled hair spoke the truth. It was all too clear where Tera's morals lie.


	8. The Horse Merchant

**Chapter 8**

Ganon did not respond for what seemed like years. His eyes kept going over Tera's form in the doorway. What once used to be beautiful and inspirational seemed ugly and disgusting. At that moment, he could not see how he fell in love with this--this _wench_! Anger seethed within him; rage coursed through his veins. He felt nauseous and unstable; like his entire world had been turned upside down. He wanted to kill Tera. He wanted her to pay for betraying his trust--his_ love_.

Yet, despite all the intense loathing welling up inside of him, he felt hot tears stain his cheeks.

"How could you?" Ganon repeated. Tera averted his gaze, trying in vain to fix her hair. A male, about Tera's size, came into Ganon's view. He had fair blond hair, and eyes the color of coal.

"Who is this?" The male inquired, placing a hand on Tera's shoulder. She flinched and silently brushed it away.

"Ialis," Tera managed. "I think...I think you should go." A confused expression crossed Ialis' face. Knitting his brow and crossing his well-tanned arms across his chest, he glanced at Ganon.

"Why?" Ialis spoke gruffly. "Who _is_ this?"

"Please," Ganon spoke softly. "I will go. You can stay." He turned and slowly walked down the corridor, feeling numb and dazed.

"Ganon!" Tera cried, gripping the door frame. Without turning to face the princess, Ganon spoke.

"I gave you my love," his tone dripped with venom. "And this is what I receive in return. I understand who you are now, Tera."

Ganon rounded the corner, and disappeared, leaving the distressed princess and her confused lover in his wake. When Ganon entered the main hall, the large guard ran to him.

"Who do you think you _are_?" The guard bellowed. "You can't just--"

"It is alright," Ganon stopped him. "I found out what I needed to."

"But I thought you had to give a message--" The guard did not try to stop Ganon as he walked out of the palace. He did a quick check of the palace, and noticed nothing amiss, so he went back to his duty.

Meanwhile, Ganon walked slowly back to his house. It was large enough for him, but even then, that was not much. It was on on the outskirts of the city, just outside of the Market.

He sat on the bed, the weight of the situation still not registering in his mind.

"Tera," he spoke, power creeping back into his voice. "You betrayed me...and now...now you must pay."

Ganon rose from the bed. He opened the door and walked outside into the blistering heat. As he walked into the Market, his shock transformed into a burning rage. He knew what he had to do.

He approached a large man in a turban. The man had oily skin and a thick, unkempt beard. The man stood next to a row of horses, each looking better than the next. Each horse stood behind a large trough of water, and some took a drink every now and then. The horses were definitely Gerudo horses--they were tough, fierce, and greatly powerful.

"Excuse me," Ganon spoke to the man.

"Yes?" The man's eyes shone as he looked at Ganon.

"I would like--" Ganon hesitated. "I would like a horse."

"Of course, of course," the man chuckled heartily. His large belly jiggled as he laughed. "Why else would you come to a horse seller?" Ganon did not smile.

"How much?" Ganon demanded.

"Well, good sir--first," the fat man spoke. "You must pick a horse. Then we will discuss a price." Ganon scanned the horses, not noticing any difference between any of them. Simply picking one at random, he chose a large black horse.

"Ahh, good, good," the man walked over to the horse, unhitching its reins from a thick post. He led the horse over to Ganon, patting it on the back.

"I left my money in that alley," Ganon lied, pointing to an alleyway to the side of the Market. The man looked at Ganon doubtfully.

"Then go get it," the man eyed Ganon suspiciously now, taking a few small steps backwards.

"I need your help," Ganon added, on a whim. "There is horse feed with my money, and...and I need your help to carry it over here to load it onto the horse."

The man was not completely sure if he should trust Ganon, but the promise of money swelled his greedy heart, and he followed Ganon through the Market. Ganon ducked into the alley, slipping into the shadows.

"Friend," the man spoke, a strange hitch in his voice. "Where is your feed? And your money for that matter?" Ganon pointed further down the alley.

"It is dark down there, so you probably cannot see it," Ganon replied soothingly. The man nervously nodded, going down the dark alley. He hunched over, searching the shadows. Ganon silently crouched down and picked up a warped shield from the ground--a product of the metal shop next door.

Ganon approached the man from behind, gripping the shield in both hands. He raised it high above his head...

"Sir," the man spoke. "I really don't think I should be--"

Ganon brought the shield down upon the man's skull with as much force and power as he could summon. A sickening crack reached Ganon's ears. The man slumped forward, and fell over. Ganon tossed the shield aside and walked out of the alley. Dusting himself off, he walked towards the horse.

Nobody paid any attention to him as he climbed onto the horse. Ganon positioned himself towards the vast expanse of desert, kicked his heels into the horse's sides, and shot off like an arrow. He dodged anybody that dared to stay in his path, but most jumped out of the way. Ganon did not look back as he exited the city gates. The guards at the gate looked at each other, and shrugged.

From the Market, Ganon heard a blood curdling scream. Ganon ventured to guess that it came from the alley.


	9. Infiltration

**Chapter 9**

The moon shone brightly over the shore, her silver beams bouncing along the black water. Aru hurriedly snuck out of the cottage, leaving the lantern behind. It took him a moment to adjust to the lighting, but as soon as he was sure he could see well enough, he headed up the shore.

Aru was only sure he was going in the right direction when he heard the soft sound of the stream meeting the ocean. When he got close enough to the stream that his feet sank into the wet sand, he got on his hands and knees. He crawled into the forest, ignoring the dew that soaked through his clothes. The thick cloud of trees around him shut out all light, leaving Aru to rely on his senses. Aru listened for any signs of the attackers, but heard none. Aru cupped a hand around his ear, and heard a familiar voice moaning silently. Mustering up as much courage as his fear allowed, Aru quietly rose and sprinted to the voice. Aru knew the voice belong to the Deku Sapling.

"Psst!" Aru whispered, crouching beside the sapling.

"Oh gods," the Deku Sapling sighed, reaching out for Aru in the darkness. "I thought you would never return."

"What happened?" Aru demanded. His eyes strained to see more, but Aru only saw a faint outline of the Deku Sapling.

"It was terrible," the Deku Sapling moaned. "They...they tore off my branches."

"_They_?" Aru's voice had a highness to it that made it sound strangely foreign.

"Yes," the Deku Sapling sighed. "The ones that attacked you this morning." Aru sat down upon the wet grass, lightly brushing his hand against the sapling's trunk.

"Did you see their faces?" Aru whispered. The Deku Sapling shook his head.

"I...closed my eyes," the Deku Sapling's voice trembled, sending shivers through Aru's spine.

"Are they still around here?" Aru asked, trying again to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"I do not know," the Deku Sapling replied helplessly.

"What did they say?" Aru inched closer to the Deku Sapling. "Did they talk? Could you understand them?"

"They spoke, yes," the Deku Sapling said. "But I could barely understand them."

"Why not?" Aru pressed on.

"It was strange," the sapling pondered for a moment. "I could pick out some words, but overall it was a strange language. It was familiar, yet completely foreign."

"What did you pick out, then?" Aru asked.

"Strange words," the Deku Sapling noted. "_God...forest...dominion_..."

"Hm," Aru wondered out loud. "Are there such things as gods of the forest?"

"I haven't heard of them," the sapling replied. "And I think I would've seen one by now."

"What about--" Aru paused. He looked around frantically, but the darkness around him obscured his vision.

"What is it?" The Deku Sapling demanded.

"N-nothing," Aru sighed. "I...I thought I heard something."

"Do not scare me like that!" The Deku Sapling whispered fiercely.

"I'm sorry," Aru tried to calm his racing heart. It thudded wildly in his chest, refusing to slow down. He kept imagining horrible things sneaking around in the shadows, just ready to leap out at him.

A sound reached Aru's ears--this time, he was sure he had heard it. His muscles tensed, and he took a few cautionary steps backwards.

A soft white light pierced the darkness, crawling from the shadows. The light came from an orb that hung suspended in midair. Its pale glow revealed a small cluster of young children, each garbed in roughly sewn green attire. The child standing in front of the small crowd raised his tiny arm.

Aru eyed him carefully. Aru was about to speak when the boy snapped his fingers. In an instant, the light disappeared. Shadows filled in Aru's vision, once again obscuring his surroundings. Aru could not see the kids anymore, and tried moving, only to find he was frozen with fear.

A tiny voice spoke.

"Do not tamper with our god."

A blinding flash perforated the night. It filled Aru's senses, overwhelming him with its intense white light. His consciousness was rapidly retreating. Darkness rapidly encroached upon Aru, making him unable to think. He fell over helplessly, on the verge of unconsciousness.

Aru finally gave up and let go, succumbing to the numbness that engulfed him. It at least offered him an escape from the pounding of his skull and the burning of his eyes.

A tiny pair of hands grabbed his wrists and began to drag him away from the forest.


	10. Desert Witches

**Chapter 10**

Ganon sped like a demon through the desert. The black horse he rode upon seemed to draw strength from Din herself--they had been riding for over two hours, and the horse hadn't slowed yet.

He only had a vague idea of where he was going. He had heard of two witches, who were more than willing to help someone in need. Ganon had only heard rumors of the reclusive witches, but he knew they lived deep in the desert. They wouldn't live near the border of Hyrulia, and they wouldn't dare live in proximity to Aestera's Temple; that ruled out most of the places where two old hags could live. The desert was not very kind to lone travelers, so they had to live near the river.

So, that is where Ganon fled to. Looking for any signs of life, Ganon rode across the length of the river. A large wall of rock was on the opposite side of the river--Ganon looked for niches or caves in the rock. That was his best bet for finding life.

Then, Ganon noticed something extremely strange. While the river kept going forward, a stream branched off and headed towards the rock wall. Normally, that wouldn't be very strange, but it was just the way the stream was angled towards the wall of rock, that assured Ganon it was not natural. Leaping across the width of the river, Ganon began to follow the strange stream. He slowed the horse to a trot, keeping an eye out for any traps.

The stream eventually met with the wall of rock, feeding into a large cave. The stream fed into the mouth of the cave, continuing its path deeper into the darkness. Ganon rode to the cave entrance, dismounting the horse. He did not find a hitching post, so he merely hoped the brute would not run away.

Ganon stepped into the cave, welcoming the shade. He followed the stream, noting how strange it was that it cut so deep into the cave. The cave was also strange--it was definitely not natural. It was lit by a strange, ethereal light after a certain point. Ganon wondered for a while how the cave was lit without any torches, but then he simply stopped caring.

He reached a large chamber, in which the stream emptied into a wide basin. Ganon walked around it, spotting a blood red curtain covering a section of the rock. The chamber split off into many different passages, but Ganon ignored them, as they looked dangerous, and were pitch black.

Ganon approached the curtain, and pushed it aside. Behind the curtain was a dimly lit room. Two large pots at the end of the room released green smoke into the air. Ganon noticed a circular table in the middle of the room, with a burning candle placed on its center. He walked towards it, straining to see more in the darkness.

"Sit," a silky voice came from the shadows. Ganon focused on the spot where the voice had come from, but saw nothing.

"Who is there?" Ganon demanded. No reply. Hesitantly, Ganon kneeled in front of the table. Just in case, he felt to make sure the hilt of his dagger was readily accessible.

"What do you desire, O brave soldier?" The voice spoke again.

"I wish to speak with the desert witches," Ganon replied.

The next moment, a series of torches ignited around the room. Light filled the room, allowing Ganon to see who had spoken. A tall, lean woman stepped forward. Her skin was extremely tan, and her eyes danced with a fiery excitement that Ganon could not call human. Her hair, long and red, fell loftily around her shoulders and down her back. It shone in the torchlight, so much so that Ganon mistook it for a burning flame at first. Her face was undeniably beautiful, leaving Ganon speechless. In the middle of her forehead was a dark red ruby--Ganon couldn't help but estimate what price a lovely specimen (the ruby, not the woman) would fetch in the Market.

"I am Koume," the woman bowed graciously. "Desert witch."

Ganon swallowed hard, forcing himself to stare into the woman's eyes.

"I am Ganon," Ganon replied awkwardly.

"Do you come here with a purpose, O Ganon?" Koume sat down in a lavishly decorated chair at the back of the room. It was more of a throne than anything else, but it added to the overall effect of the room.

"I..." Ganon paused. Tera's face drifted through his mind momentarily. "I want revenge."

"Revenge?" Koume clucked her tongue, tracing her finger down her elegant neck. Ganon nodded slowly, forcing Tera from his mind.

"Revenge is what I want," he stated again. "No matter the cost." At this, Koume's face lit up. Her lips stretched at the corners, turning into a mischevious grin.

"No matter the cost?" Koume repeated, fire burning in her eyes. Ganon nodded.

"Just get me what I desire," Ganon spoke solemnly.

"Well," Koume said, after thinking for a moment. "There isn't much I can do, by myself..."

"Aren't you a witch?" Ganon demanded. "How can you _not_--" Koume waved a hand at him dismissively.

"Kotake," Koume spoke softly. "I require your assistance."

At that moment, another tall woman entered the room. Like Koume, she was young and beautiful. The two women looked decidedly similar; in fact, Ganon would bet his life on it that they were twins.

Yet, despite their extreme similarities, they were polar opposites. Koume had a fiery, exuberant personality, while this new girl--Kotake, Koume had said--had an icy gaze, with a silent demeanor. Kotake was tight-lipped and averted Ganon's gaze. Her hair was an arctic shade of blue, matching her piercing eyes. The dark blue sapphire that shone on her forehead caught the light from the torches, and shone mysteriously.

"Greetings, Kotake," Koume whispered kindly. She placed a hand on Kotake's shoulder.

"Hello, sister," Kotake's voice was as soft as a winter snow. Koume's gaze returned to Ganon.

"I am _most_ interested," she said, "In why you want our help. What would drive a strong-willed soldier such as yourself to the farthest reaches of the desert, just to find two lonely witches?" Ganon scoffed, and replied bitterly.

"Love," he said. Koume giggled--Kotake did not.

"What happened?" Koume could barely contain her excitement.

"My lover, Tera, happened," Ganon growled. "She was unfaithful."

"Ooh," Koume pouted her lips. "That is _terrible_."

"I want her dead," Ganon was flooded with jealousy again. "I want her to pay for stealing my heart, and then betraying my trust."

"Kotake, what do you think?" Koume pondered, turning to her sister.

"Affairs of the heart are best left unheeded," Kotake replied simply. Ganon was about to rise, when Koume spoke to her sister.

"Yes, Kotake," Koume glanced back at Ganon. "But he is obviously in need of this, and he is willing to pay the price." Kotake was silent for a moment, staring at her sister.

"Fine," Kotake nodded gravely. "But just know--my warning has been issued."

"So, can you help me?" Ganon demanded.

"I think so," Koume rose from the throne, and grabbed Ganon by the hand. Ironically, her touch sent shivers down his spine. She led him out of the "throne room," and led him down one of the many passages that branched out from the main hall. Kotake followed close behind, keeping her eyes on the cave floor.

They followed the corridor into a expansive library. All of the tomes seemed to carry a sinister appearance, though Ganon felt like he was the only one that noticed it. Koume led him through many aisles, stopping once or twice to scan the titles of the books she was passing.

Koume stopped suddenly, causing Ganon to nearly run into her. She let out a triumphant cry, and pulled a book from its dusty shelf. She dusted it off, scanned the cover, and opened the book. The spine cracked as it opened, and its yellowed pages crinkled as Koume delicately flipped through the contents.

Koume stared at the pages determinedly. She nodded to herself after reading a certain page, and a smile returned to her face.

"Kotake," she beckoned. "Go fetch me a Lanydas crystal. Meet me back in the Fortune Room." Kotake nodded obediently, and slipped away out of sight.

Koume looked at the page once again, closed the book, and tucked it under her arm.

"And you," she pointed a finger at Ganon. "You just follow me." Ganon nodded, and followed Koume out of the library. They entered the main chamber again, only to head down another forbidding passage. Koume waved a hand, and a row of torches lit up along the sides of the walls. They reached a large room, with large cabinets, rows of burning candles, and various symbols scrawled upon the floor.

"Welcome to the Fortune Room," Koume said absently, as she rummaged through the cabinets. She brought forth a large iron cauldron, and placed it aside. She grabbed a piece of chalk, and drew a strange symbol upon the floor. Humming to herself, Koume grabbed the cauldron again, placing it inside the symbol.

Ganon blinked as the symbol began to glow faintly. He looked at Koume, who returned his stare with a bemused expression.

"What did you expect?" Koume laughed. "_Nothing_?" Koume proceeded to walk about the room, grabbing herbs and powders from glass vials, locked away in different cabinets. Ganon inched towards the cauldron, peeking inside. It was now full over water, a curtain of mist clinging to the surface of the liquid.

"That cauldron was empty!" Ganon cried, amazed.

"I know," Koume smiled coyly. Kotake entered the room, holding something in her hand.

"I have what you need," Kotake stated, walking over to Koume. Koume extended her arm, opening her hand. Kotake silently placed a purple gem in Koume's hand. It was rough and uncut, and was not very large. However, upon closer examination, it glowed from the inside with a mysterious power. The power was extremely faint, and felt as if it was about to be snuffed out.

"Excellent," Koume replied gleefully. She motioned for Ganon to come closer. "Hold this in your hand." Koume held the crystal out to Ganon, but he hesitated.

"How do I know you aren't trying to trick me?" Ganon remarked suspiciously.

"You don't," Koume shrugged, placing the crystal in Ganon's meaty hand. "Just hold that. My sister and I have to awaken the dormant powers that reside deep in that crystal."

Ganon glanced at the crystal--could such a tiny thing really contain any power? Of this he was unsure, but he now turned his attention to Koume and Kotake. Kotake had placed her hands together and closed her eyes, quietly chanting. It was a strange dialect that made Ganon shudder.

Koume was opening the vials she had collected, dropping their contents into the large cauldron. Every time she dropped something into the now bubbling liquid, the symbol on the floor grew brighter and brighter. Ganon could almost swear that the crystal grew hotter, too. After all of the vials had been emptied, Koume turned to Ganon.

"Now, the final step," she spoke ominously. "You must dip the Lanydas crystal into the cauldron." Ganon nodded, and walked towards the cauldron. It hissed and gurgled monstrously, spitting up noxious green fumes, but Ganon did his best to ignore this.

Ganon gripped the crystal between his thumb and forefinger, and lowered it into the cauldron. The instant the tip of the crystal met the contents of the cauldron, the gurgling and hissing ceased. A massive surge of power coursed through Ganon's veins, nearly causing him to drop the gem.

Ganon gasped and stumbled backwards. Koume's eyes danced with devilish excitement. She walked over to Ganon when Kotake stopped chanting. Ganon swallowed hard, closing his hand around the crystal. It seemed to hum with a terrifying new power.

"It is complete," Kotake whispered. "As long as you hold the crystal, you shall have the power to earn the revenge you so desperately seek."

A smirk found its way to Ganon's face.

"How do I use this crystal?" Ganon demanded.

"Simple," Koume replied. "When you confront your lover, simply hold the crystal in your hand, and wish the worst upon her. Whatever you imagine, it shall come true." Ganon's eyes flashed with new found power, and he thanked the witches profusely. He hurried out of the cave, surprised to find the horse still there. Ganon leapt on the horse, and rode off into the desert once more.

"Do not thank us just yet, O Ganon," Koume spoke, a hint of dark delight creeping into her tone. She began to laugh, slowly at first, but it evolved into a hideous cackle that echoed throughout the cave.


	11. Amlet's Inn

**Chapter 11**

Light danced before Aru's closed eyes. He groaned as he began to feel a dull throbbing in his skull. Slowly, a wash of senses began to return to him. First, he noticed how the ground below him was granular and crunchy. It itched at him annoyingly and clung to his exposed skin. _Sand_.

Next, a calming sound reached his ears. It was rhythmic and soft, coming in and out, in and out. That caused him to notice a pungent smell in the air. It was slightly spicy, and teased his nose. _The ocean_!

Aru slowly opened his eyes, and forced himself to sit up. He had been correct--he was sitting on the shoreline, though he wasn't exactly sure where he was. He saw the forest nowhere, nor saw no signs of the cottage. He tried calling for help, but to no avail. His voice was raspy and this throat was dry--he could only manage a hoarse whisper. He licked his lips--they were cracked and bleeding from dehydration. His tongue felt strange and alien in his mouth--it had swollen in the time he was asleep.

Aru recalled the events of the previous night. Tiny children, a bright flash, being dragged away...it all felt hazy in Aru's mind, like it had only been a dream.

The sun was directly overhead--Aru had to find shelter, and fast. Looking around, and finding nothing, Aru was beginning to realize the hunger clawing at his stomach. He was also becoming all too aware of how light-headed he was feeling at the moment. Maybe it would be best to remain sitting...

Aru looked around, trying to find any discernable landmarks. In front of him was vast ocean. Behind him was a steep cliff, that Aru glumly noted looked impossible to climb. To either side of him, vast stretches of the coast. Aru knew that if he followed the coast, eventually he would find something--but even that was taking a huge risk. He could find his home, or he could find certain death awaiting him on the shore. He could become massively dehydrated, go mad with hunger, or simply keel over from some mysterious poisons that the attackers might have infected him with, or maybe something uncomprehendingly worse might befall him.

And, if that had been the case, there would be no more story. Aru would have died, and that would have been the end of his tale. He would have never been heard from again, and life would go on.

If only that was what happened.

However, that was not the Gods had in store for Aru. For at that moment, he spotted a fleck of red rapidly approaching him from the far shore. Aru squinted in the harsh light, trying to focus on the figure. As it approached, Aru began to notice things about the figure. It was male, Aru was sure about that--the scraggly beard assured him. Next, he noticed that the male was wearing a bright red suit. It was skin tight, which Aru figured couldn't be too comfortable in this heat.

The male was running towards Aru at an alarming pace, and as he got closer, Aru could see a wildly determined expression plastered on the man's face.

"Hey!" Aru shouted, standing up. He waved his arms, trying to flag the strange man down. At first, Aru wasn't sure if the man saw him. It seemed as if he was just going to keep running past him, but as he neared Aru, he slowed his pace considerably. He did not, however, stop jogging in place when he pulled up beside Aru.

"What is it?" The man demanded.

"I'm Aru, and I--" Aru began.

"Oh, hurry _up_," the man panted. "I don't have all day. I've got letters to mail, places to see, people to be..." He quickly gestured towards his red backpack, which seemed brimming with letters. Aru was taken aback for a moment, before he began to speak again.

"I'm sure you're very busy--" Aru tried again.

"Well, of _course_ I'm busy," the man huffed and puffed, checking the position of the sun. "I just said that." Aru sighed, defeated.

"Where did you just come from?" Aru managed.

"Hyrulia's main city, Daltus," the man replied gruffly.

"How can I get there?" Aru started to speak as fast as he could, for fear of the man running off when he paused for breath. The man rolled his eyes, embellishing a sigh, before speaking.

"Follow the shore line that way," the man threw his arm up and pointed behind himself. "Yeah, just follow that until you find a dirt path. You just walk on that for a while. You'll find a sign pointing the way from there--you can't miss it."

"Well--" Aru tried to get a word in, but the man shook his head urgently.

"I can't talk anymore," he wheezed. "I've wasted enough time already! I _have_ to go!" The man shot off down the shoreline, kicking up clouds of dust in his wake.

"Thank you!" Aru tried to shout, but the dryness of his throat prevented him from doing so. The man must have heard him, though, for he raised an arm and waved farewell. Within moments, the man had disappeared beyond the horizon.

Wearily, Aru headed in the direction the man had pointed out.

---

Aru scratched his head and sighed. His situation did not look very good.

The man with all the letters had been right, for the most part. True, there was a path that led out of the beach. However, it had turned out to be farther along than Aru had predicted. By the time he reached the edge of the path, he was breathless, and his legs were on fire. There, he had stopped for a few minutes to catch his breath and rest before he followed the path.

The other half of his journey was smooth from that point on--the road was rocky at first, but eventually it evened out, and was easy enough to walk on. Aru even came across some wild apple trees, and greedily stole some, stuffing them into his pockets. He brushed the dirt off of a particularly red one, and ate it as he walked along. A nice breeze blew towards him now, and for a while, Aru forgot that he had nearly died at the beach.

However, good things do not last forever. As Aru walked along the path, he noticed a point in the distance, where many roads met into one, single road. He quickened his pace, and reached the convergence of paths much faster than he would if he had walked.

Aru looked around for a sign--and saw none. The man had either tricked him, or had been right to a degree. There probably had been a sign here at one point, but now there was nothing. There was nothing to point Aru towards a safe shelter, nothing to even remotely hint on where to go.

So, Aru did the next best thing. He guessed.

He randomly chose the bottom left path and followed it. At first, it looked like it was going nowhere. However, just as the path petered off into nothing, he spotted a small house in the distance. Silently thanking the gods, he ran towards the house. It looked well-worn, but a soft, warm light came from inside, and that was the only invitation Aru needed.

He passed under a large sign that read: _Amlet's Inn_. Inwardly, Aru sighed in relief as he opened the door to the inn. Soft music and the sounds of light conversation met his ears. They beckoned to Aru, and Aru couldn't resist them. He walked in, swinging the door shut beside him.

Like he had seen from the outside, it was fairly small--but cozy. There was a receptionist's desk right in front of him when he walked in. However, no one was behind the counter, so Aru wandered around the room for a moment, soaking everything in. There was a table here, and a vase of flowers there. A few people sat at the tables, chatting about the latest gossip, their opinions on the King of Hyrulia, and other completely silly things. Aru scanned the room and found an empty chair.

Plopping himself down in the chair, he rested his head on the table in front of him. The wood was cool, and soothed his burning skin. He allowed his breathing to regulate, and began to take deep, calm breaths. A dull drowsiness overcame him, and he was about to give into it's gentle grasp, when a kind voice spoke to him.

"Can I help you, honey?" The voice spoke softly. Aru jerked his head up, facing a rather large, red-headed woman. She smiled warmly, and sat down in the chair opposite Aru. She offered him a glass of water, sliding it across the table to him. Aru picked it up and took a tentative sip of it at first, then greedily guzzled it all.

"Thank you," Aru gasped, setting the glass down. The woman chucked heartily.

"You are very welcome..." the woman let the statement trail off, opening a pause for Aru to fill with a name.

"Aru," he responded. She smiled, considering the name for a second. Then, she reached out a chunky hand to him.

"I am Amlet," she stated, a twinkle in her eye. Aru wearily took her hand and shook it, surprised at how firm her grip was.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Aru suddenly asked, remembering how far out the inn was from the path.

"I suppose I should be asking you the same thing," Amlet winked. Aru looked away, then muttered a response.

"I got lost," he grumbled. "Some postman gave me the wrong directions."

"No he didn't, baby," Amlet placed a hand on Aru's arm. "He gave you the best directions in the world--because he led you to my inn; and I'm more than willing to help you." At first, Aru thought this was suspicious, but the woman's smile was so genuine, and her eyes so bright, that he knew he could trust this Amlet.

"Well," Aru spoke, his voice returning steadily. "Can you help me get to Daltus?"

"Daltus?" Amlet's eyes widened. "Why would you need to go _there_?"

"I figure," Aru explained, "If I can get to Daltus, then I can find someone there to help me get back home." Amlet nodded.

"But why don't you stay here?" Amlet made a broad gesture with her arm. "We can send a letter to a cartographer, and he can get you directions in no time--" Aru shook his head furiously.

"I would rather walk to Daltus," Aru stated. "It is faster, and I need to get home to my mother. She might be worrying herself to death." Aru bitterly realized the irony in that statement. Amlet frowned, and was about to protest, when a tall figure in a black cloak rose from the corner of the room. The figure walked over to Amlet and Aru slowly. The room grew silent as the figure's heavy boots thudded against the floor.

"I shall take you to Daltus," the figure responded, in a deep, rumbling voice.

"Absolutely _not_!" Amlet cried, instantly labeling the figure as suspicious.

"Would you?" Aru's eyes lit up, instantly labeling the figure as a godsend. The figure lowered the hood of the cloak, revealing a man's strong face, with a full brown beard. His brow was deeply creased, set above smoldering green eyes. His hair, a dirty shade of grey, was slicked back and pulled into a ponytail.

"Of course," the man smiled darkly. "After all, it is what the _good man _would do."


	12. Daltus

**Chapter 12**

Despite Amlet's fervent protests, Aru agreed to go with the man. His name, Aru found out, was Natar, and had only stopped at the inn for a day to rest up before returning to Daltus.

Natar led Aru out of the inn, and around to the back. There was a small stable set up behind the inn, for anyone who stopped there for a long period to hitch their horses up while they rested. Natar unhitched his horse from a pole, and led it out of the wooden stable. Ignoring the odiferous odor that emanated from the stable, Aru watched as Natar tied the horse's reins to the front of a small, tarp-covered wagon. The sign of the Royal Family was painted on the side of the wagon, making Aru believe that Natar was a well-trusted man. After all, only the most esteemed citizens of Hyrulia became the Royal Family's messenger.

Natar motioned for Aru to climb into the wagon. Assenting, Aru jumped into the seat next to Natar. Natar clicked his tongue and spurred the horse on, maneuvering it around the inn, and back to the path. Aru glanced behind only once, to see Amlet standing in the frame of the inn's doorway. She waved goodbye, and Aru mimicked her, putting on a smile. Aru turned back around, deciding to talk to Natar.

"How is it?" Aru asked, before thinking.

"How is _what_?" Natar replied calmly.

"Being the Royal Family's messenger!" Aru cried, grinning. Natar glanced at him blankly.

"I am not a messenger," Natar stated slowly. "I am a slave. I am an errand-runner for the King." Aru's face fell, and he absently scanned the skies.

"You _look_ like a messenger," Aru noted, referring to the wagon.

"Mere coincidence," Natar said simply. "The 'official' wagon driver has come down with a nasty sickness, and I had to take his place."

The wagon reached the point where many roads met, and Natar chose one without a second thought. It was clear that, despite his serf status, he knew the roads well. An awkward silence fell between the two males, broken only by the clopping of the horse's hooves on the dirt road.

"What were you delivering?" Aru asked, on a whim. Natar paused for a moment, then glanced at the bed of the wagon. It was full to the brim with books--heavy tomes that looked as if they had been read many, many times.

"Books," Natar replied slowly. Aru eyed him curiously, wondering why he would need to check what he had just delivered.

"To whom?" Aru pressed on. Natar shifted his weight uncomfortably, and then suddenly spoke up loudly.

"Oh, look!" Natar cried, pointing in the distance. "Daltus!" Aru was notably confused at Natar's strange reaction, but he decided not to force the issue. He was getting a free ride to Daltus, and that was all that mattered. Aru glanced up at indeed, Daltus was very near. It was the first time Aru had seen the city in a long time--the last time, he was a very young boy, tagging along with his father to get supplies for his boat.

As they pulled up to the gates of Daltus, a guard walked over to the side of the wagon, glancing at Natar and Aru. He nodded, and was about to let them through, when he hesitated and took a closer look at Natar.

"Hail, Natar," the guard said, with a concerned note in his voice. "Are you feeling well?" Natar cleared his throat, averting the man's gaze.

"Of course I am alright," Natar replied awkwardly. "I am weary from the journey, that is all." The guard frowned, then let them through.

"Who was_ that_?" Aru asked, curious.

"Nobody," Natar replied. "Nobody at all. Now, run along."

"But--" Aru protested.

"I got you to Daltus, just like I promised," Natar slowed the wagon down, climbing out of the vehicle. He untied the horse's reins from the wagon, and tied the horse up to a post.

"Thank you," Aru spoke softly. Natar didn't respond. Slowly, Aru walked away, heading into the hustle and bustle of the busy Market Square of Daltus.

---

As it turned out, it had been longer than Aru remembered since he had last been here. Nothing seemed familiar, nothing was where it was before. He thought he recognized a bazaar at one point, but then glumly realized it was a shooting gallery.

Aru sat upon an upturned crate, placing his chin in his hands. He scanned the marketplace, and saw nothing familiar. It all seemed to be one big seething mass of shouting people, barking dogs, and merchants. The Market Square was actually a circular plaza in the middle of Daltus' high-walled gates. Many vendors and merchants set up small carts around the main shops, trying to lure people over to them to buy their items.

Aru heard one of the vendors, a particularly loud man in a dirty tunic, shouting about maps. Excitedly, Aru ran to the man, politely knocking people over in his attempt to hurry to the vendor. He was sure some protested, but at this moment, he was more focused on the fact that he might be able to find his way home.

"Hello!" Aru cried, approaching the small stand. The man glanced at Aru, raised his nose into the air, and scoffed in an condescending manner.

"Go away, kid," the man didn't look at Aru. "I'm not interested in selling to street scum." Aru puffed out his chest, trying to catch the merchant's eye.

"You listen to me," Aru demanded. "And you listen well--I need a map. I need it now, and you will not stop me from getting what I want." The man lowered his gaze to Aru's eyes, and frowned.

"Squeaky little tyke, aren't you?" The man noted. Angrily, Aru withdrew a sack of rupees from his pocket, and poured the contents out in front of the man. The man's eyes widened, as Aru was carrying more than just pocket money. Aru silently thanked Amlet for giving him money before he headed out. The man put on a fake grin, and swept Aru's money into a leather satchel.

"_Hello_, sir," the man cried. "Welcome to Elgit's Cartography Store!" Aru smiled with satisfaction.

"Give me a map of Hyrulia, please," Aru smirked. It was amazing how much of a difference rupees made. The man nodded and bent over, hurriedly rummaging through empty boxes.

"What do you know, sir!" Elgit chuckled, handing Aru a rolled up piece of parchment. "You got the last one."

"How nice," Aru remarked absently. He was currently trying to untie the tight string around the parchment.

"Yes, and now," Elgit hurriedly spoke, "I must restock. I shall return in a few hours. Remember to visit Elgit's in the future for all you cartography needs!" The man ran off down an alley, clutching the leather satchel to his chest. Aru shook his head, and then returned to the upturned crate.

Eventually, Aru managed to pull the string away from the parchment. He unfurled it, his hopes rising. When he gazed upon the map, his face fell. His heart sank.

Aru held in his hands a blank piece of parchment--a completely useless piece of parchment that had cost him all of his money, and all for nothing. He tossed it away, burying his face in his hands.

He had been tricked.

---

The day began to grow dark, and the people responded instantly. The main shops closed down, most of the people wandered back to their homes, and a strange presence fell over the marketplace. Then other, more suspicious vendors began to crawl out of the shadows of the alleys.

They offered questionable ingredients, and made it a point to conceal their faces to anyone passing by. Aru shrank back, fear creeping into his heart. He had nowhere to go in Daltus, and had no money to stay at an inn.

A pair of old women strolled past Aru. One of them was distressed, and the other was comfortingly patting her shoulder.

"There, there," she cooed. "It is alright."

"I was _duped_," the distressed one whined. "I thought that map seller was genuine. But he took _all_ of my money, Shar! _All of it_!"

"It could have been a lot worse," Shar smiled weakly. "He could have been concealing a dagger."

"I would rather _that_ than to have lost my money," the first woman sighed.

"Oh, Lian," Shar laughed. "You are such a _miser_. Come now."

"I didn't even get a _map_," Lian snapped crossly. Shar sighed, exasperated.

"If a map was all you needed," Shar needled. "Then _why_ didn't you just go to the library?"

The women were too far away to hear anymore, but Aru was smiling nonetheless. The day had finally turned for him--hope was not _all_ lost. Sure, he did not have any money, but that didn't matter. He could get home!

The only problem now was getting to the library. Aru scanned the desolate marketplace, but only saw the vendors. Swallowing his fear as best as he could, he approached one of them.

"Welcome," the vendor rattled. He looked up only briefly, but Aru saw that his face was completely bandaged. Aru suppressed a gasp, and spoke.

"Do you know where the library is?" Aru forced himself to speak, despite the strong desire to run.

"I have an excellent variety of potion ingredients," the vendor's voice was dry and lifeless. He lifted a bony hand, also covered in bandages, and gestured to the various herbs and vials in different baskets.

"I don't need--" Aru tried to interject.

"Howlhoof, darkspire, fireseye," the man breathed heavily, still talking about the ingredients. Aru sighed, and tried again.

"Do you know where the--" Aru froze. A heavy hand clamped down on his shoulder, holding him in place. Aru would have screamed, but he could only manage a forced breath.

"Fear not," a deep voice spoke. "I shall point the way." The meaty hand rose from Aru's shoulder, and Aru wheeled around to face a broad-shouldered soldier. Even though it was dark, Aru could see the kindness in this man's eyes.

"_Th-thank you_," Aru gasped, his heart thundering wildly. The soldier tossed the shopkeeper a small rupee, and led Aru away from the stall.

"What is a kid like you doing out here so late?" The soldier questioned, turning Aru down a narrow street.

"Trying to stay alive," Aru replied bitterly, shaking. The soldier laughed, clapping Aru upon the back. Aru gasped and stumbled forward.

"Sorry about that," the soldier grinned. "I don't know my own strength." Aru cast him a weak grin. They exited the narrow street, entering another empty square. Houses were lined up along the edges of the square, thought not a single light shone in any window. A very large building stood at the end of the square, sharing the empty look of the surrounding houses. It looked ancient and beautiful, with tall columns and gargoyles perched upon the roof. Aru paused for a moment, taking it all in.

"Is that...?" Aru needn't finish his sentence. The soldier nodded.

"The Hylian Library," he finished solemnly.


	13. The Hylian Library

**Chapter 13**

Aru approached the foreboding library, walking through the empty square. A chilling breeze picked up and bit at Aru's skin. He climbed the stairway leading to the library's heavy doors, and paused. The massive oak doors loomed in front of him.

Suppressing his anxiety, Aru pushed against the doors. They swung open noiselessly. Aru walked through, shutting the doors behind him. He glanced around the library, noticing that there seemed to be no signs of life anywhere.

From the well-carpeted floor to the elegantly painted ceiling, thousands upon thousands of books resided. Aru could barely comprehend how many books there were--whatever tomes weren't placed upon tall shelves were neatly stacked on tables placed throughout the library.

Aru approached what he figured to be the receptionist's desk. He saw no one sitting there; only an open journal, and an open vial of ink. Aru frowned, and leaned over the desk to place a cap back in the ink vial. When he was leaning over, he spotted a shiny silver bell. It was a small silver dome, with a tiny button on the top.

Aru brought a finger down upon the button. A tinny ring came forth, but nothing else happened. Slowly, Aru tapped the button again. Nothing. Annoyed, Aru began to press the button multiple times.

"Please don't do that, sir," a soft voice spoke from behind Aru. Aru gasped and turned around. There stood a tall, thin man, smiling gently.

"Hello," Aru managed. The man, dressed in very fine attire, bowed graciously to Aru.

"Welcome," his voice was silky and smooth. "Welcome to my residence of records, my temple of tomes, my abode of artifacts, my _library_." The man extended a small hand towards Aru. Aru took it and gently shook it.

"My name is Aru," Aru said, looking the man over. The man smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"And I am Literas," the man replied, bowing again.

"Pleased to meet you," Aru said awkwardly. "This is _your _library?"

"For over twenty-five years, yes," Literas nodded kindly, a twinkle in his eye.

"I am trying to find a map," Aru mentioned, remembering why he had come here. Literas frowned, stroking his tiny white beard.

"A map?" Literas repeated, thinking. "Well, I might know where _something_ is." Literas began to walk away, mumbling to himself.

"Hey!" Aru called after him. "Where are you going?" Literas turned around, glancing confusedly at Aru.

"Why aren't you following me?" Literas questioned. "Don't you want to get home?" A strange expression crossed Literas' face, and he quickly turned around. He began to walk away again. Aru ran after him, catching up with him just before he turned a corner.

"You _do_ have maps, don't you?" Aru pleaded, following Literas down various aisles in the gigantic maze of books.

"Of course," Literas waved a hand at Aru, scanning some book titles. "I just don't know where my assistant put them."

Literas grabbed a thick book from a shelf. He struggled to bring it over to a table, so Aru helped him. Literas opened the thick green cover, flipping through the contents of the book. Aru watched him intently, waiting for some kind of answer.

"Well, that was useless," Literas snickered, closing the book. Aru glanced at the title.

"That's because you were looking at _Mudora_!" Aru cried. "I need maps, not Mudora!" Literas laughed kind-heartedly and led Aru to the back of the library.

"I think you'll find what you need here," Literas noted, glancing at various books. "There! That one!" Literas pointed at a small red book on the lowest shelf.

"What do you want me to do?" Aru blinked, looking at the book. "Something that small can't possibly help..."

"Just grab it for me, please," Literas begged. "It has some information I need, and my back hurts, so I can't bend over to pick it up." Aru shrugged and crouched. He grabbed the top of the book at pulled it out.

Or, down, rather. The book did not come out, but merely tipped forward. Aru was confused, and pushed the book back to its place. He heard Literas gasp from behind.

"Well, I can't--" Aru's thought vanished. He saw what Literas had seen, and gasped as well. A tall section of shelves was rotating, revealing a dark passage. A narrow staircase lead down the passage, spiraling downward towards the unknown.

"I think I found more than maps," Literas whispered. He stepped towards the passage, but Aru stopped him.

"You can't go down there!" Aru cried.

"But there could be more knowledge down there," Literas noted dolefully. "Any addition to my collection is well needed..."

"Your collection means _nothing_ if you are dead!" Aru shouted intensely. "Nayru _knows_ what's down there! For all you know, there could be a blood-thirsty beast down there! Why else would the passage be hidden?"

"Or _maybe_," Literas replied sensibly. "There are very important books down there--books that I must see!"

Literas approached the passage, grabbing a lit lantern from the table. He began to walk down the ominous stairway, leaving Aru to fret. Aru debated with himself for a moment, and then raced to catch up with Literas.

"If I _die_, it is on _your_ head," Aru whispered. But Literas did not respond. He was too busy concentrating on the passage. The stairs descended steeply into darkness, boding ill for anyone careless enough to fall. Literas kept a hand on the wall, holding the lantern out in front of him. They climbed down into the bowels of the library for what seemed like hours.

In reality, it was only a few minutes before they reached what someone had tried so hard to conceal. At the bottom of the stairs was a large room. It was dimly lit, like the stairwell, but a completely different feeling washed over Aru when he entered the room. Instead of feeling sick and paranoid, he now felt terrified and unnerved.

Cobwebs clung to the corners of the room, harboring things that Aru barely wanted to imagine. Literas walked around the room, lighting any lanterns he found. Although it gave the room an orange glow, the darkness still fought to swallow the invading light.

Aru noticed many things as the light grew. First, he noted two or three shelves, filled to the brim with thick books. Ancient symbols were scrawled on the wall, and on the floor. There was a single wooden desk in one corner of the room, piled with shuffled papers.

Aru walked over to Literas, who was examining some of the books. They looked extremely heavy, so Literas did not even dare to pick one up. He was content with just reading the titles from the spines of the books.

"These are dangerous," Literas noted gravely.

"What are they?" Aru whispered, mystified. He reached out to touch one of the books, but withdrew his hand when Literas responded.

"These tomes are full of ancient sorcery," Literas replied. "Powerful curses that could kill you before you knew you were dead."

"We should go," Aru gripped Literas' arm.

"I am not leaving," Literas brushed Aru's hand away. "This is the single most important find in Hyrulia!" Aru was about to protest, when Literas walked off, scanning more book titles. Glumly, Aru decided to walk around the room.

Most of the books looked so ancient that Aru dared not to touch them. He feared that they would crumbled under his touch, or activate some type of hex. He worked his way over to the desk, and spotted a large black book. It was lying open, attracting Aru's curiosity. He walked over to it, and read some of the page.

_"The art of trapping sunlight inside the bearings of the forest is an ancient and powerful spell. It is very complex, but can be taught to most anyone that has the dedication, the willpower, and most importantly--the ingredients. Many powerful sorcerers from ages past used to employ this spell frequently to blind their foes, and temporarily incapacitate them. It is an effective and useful technique--"_

"Did you find anything interesting?" Literas tapped Aru on the shoulder. Aru wheeled around, becoming face to face with the old man.

"What?" Aru gasped.

"I said, did you find anything interesting?" Literas repeated.

"No, nothing," Aru shook his head, rubbing his eyes. Literas nodded.

"Well, let us return to the land of the living," Literas winked, and headed back to the stairwell. Aru followed, but a book caught his eye. He couldn't say why, but he felt a strong force pushing him towards the book. He grabbed it, a strange sensation running up his arm. He opened the book, and read one of the pages. A grin spread across his face.

"_Perfect_."


	14. The Binding Spell

**Chapter 14**

Aru ascended the staircase with Literas, concealing the tiny green book. Literas never turned around to speak to Aru, he merely mumbled to himself. Aru welcomed the warm light that came from the top of the stairs. They exited the stairway, silently walking away from it.

"I should try and close the door," Aru suggested, kneeling back to the tiny red book. He pulled it forward again, and the shelves that revealed the secret passage began to turn again. Within moments, there was no more passage--to the casual eye, it looked as if there was nothing there. Satisfied, Aru stood up and tried to find Literas.

"Literas?" Aru called, walking around the library. He called many times, but received no answer. Shrugging it off, Aru returned to the receptionist's desk. He was about to ring the bell again, when he noticed a piece of parchment spread out on the desk. Aru smiled and grabbed it thankfully. It was a map of Hyrulia.

Aru approached the giant doors of the library, and pushed them open. He turned around to face the empty hall of records one last time, before speaking.

"Thank you, Literas," Aru whispered, exiting the library and closing the heavy doors behind him. They closed without a sound.

Aru walked away from the building, sitting on the edge of a fountain in the square. The water had long since stopped pumping, and the fountain was hopelessly clogged with leaves. Aru glanced at the map, soaking up the information. He headed out of the square, following the map out of Daltus.

---

The sun began to shine weakly in the distance as Aru neared the crossroads that had given him so much trouble. He consulted the map, studied the web of roads, and then decided on a direction to follow. He headed down a small path, not very traveled, but still distinct.

It wound through the fields of Hyrulia for miles, allowing Aru to see Hyrulia in its true beauty. The sky was turning a pale gray, and the dew upon the grass shimmered like thousands of tiny sprites, winking at him in the half-light. Dashes of colors smiled at him from the fields--abundant wildflowers that thrived in the Hyrulian summer. For a long time, everything was perfect. Aru was content, nothing was going awry, and he could finally relax, knowing that he could safely return home.

After a while, the path began to branch out. Aru paused, and glanced at the map. He turned down one of the smaller paths, and followed it. The map had not lied yet--in the distance, he could see the green tops of the forest trees. Aru knew he was headed in the right direction, and kicked his pace up to a jog.

The path cut straight through the forest. Aru slowed to a sluggish walk, trying to make as little noise as possible. If the attackers were still in the forest, Aru wanted to make sure he saw them first. However, the forest was silent as he passed through. No attackers, no signs of life--the birds did not even trill in the trees.

The slightest bit unnerved, Aru exited the dense thicket of trees, and came upon the shore. For the second time, he was never so happy to see the ocean. His heart swelled as he grew to realize he knew where he was. He turned and ran down the coast, a grin on his face. He saw the cottage, and he drew an extra burst of speed from the joy coursing through his veins.

It was not long before he was bursting through the front door. He was elated to see his mother standing there, arms crossed, a smile on her face. Aru gave her a tight embrace, never wanting to let her go. He was finally home--after all of the trouble he had endured, he was finally...finally...

A tear fell from his mother's face.

"Mom, are you--are you _crying_?" Aru gasped, pulling away from his mother. She nodded, tears flowing from her emerald eyes. A smile still shone through, but Aru could tell that there was a hint of remorse in it.

"Don't you_ ever _run off like that again," his mother sobbed, drawing Aru near. She clutched at him, afraid that he would leave and disappear again.

"I won't, mom," Aru promised fervently. "I won't--not ever again."

"Good," his mother laughed weakly at herself, wiping away her tears. "You know how much it upsets your father and me."

Aru's face fell.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, as his mom pulled away. She headed back to her room, saying something about taking a nap. Aru nodded slowly and returned to his room, sitting on the bed. He wiped away his own tears, and remembered the green book.

He pulled it out and opened it, marveling at the cool leather binding. Its spine was well worn, but it was still sturdy. The pages were yellowed with age and delicate as a feather, but Aru could still read the text without complications.

Aru flipped through the pages, trying to locate the spell he had found before. With a triumphant expression, Aru read the passage he had spotted at the library.

"_The binding spell_," Aru read aloud. "_Binds a person's soul to an area or region. If the magicked person or persons attempts to leave the area, it will spell certain death_." A dark smile crept its way onto Aru's face.

---

Aru figured that it couldn't hurt to break his promise...just this once.

He crept out of the cottage, clutching the tiny green book in his hand. He knew what he needed for the spell--he knew the ingredients by heart. All of them could be found within the forest--that was his only problem. He stole out of the cottage in the middle of the night, hoping to avoid any resistance.

Aru approached the edge of the forest, and hesitated before entering. Flashbacks of the earlier attack buzzed around his skull, but he brushed them away and entered the woods.

The first thing he needed were two sprigs of hollydale. These would be relatively easy to find. They grew at the base of old trees, and those grew in abundance in these woods. Within minutes, he had the red berries, and tucked them away in his leather satchel, slung around his waist.

The next ingredient would be harder to collect. He would need one jade flower, which only grew where the moon shone. And, in such a thick forest, the moon only shone in a few select places. Aru quickly scanned around him, and saw a ghostly trace of light in the distance.

He silently approached it, noticing the pale white flowers that grew in the moonlight. Aru kneeled and plucked one of the flowers out of the ground. He placed it lightly in the leather pouch, thinking about where to find the next ingredient.

"Is it really you, Aru?" A faint voice came from the shadows. Aru glanced at where the voice had spoken--he instantly recognized the silhouette.

"Deku Sapling!" Aru whispered, crawling over to the small tree.

"Aru, I thought you were dead," the Deku Sapling noted mournfully.

"I am not," Aru replied kindly, stroking a leaf on one of the Deku Sapling's top most branches.

"You should have stayed away," the Deku Sapling added. "These little demons plague the forest--they are trying to claim dominion over it. They want me to rule them as their god."

"The ones that--attacked me?" Aru spoke quietly, glancing around. The Deku Sapling nodded.

"It is awful," the Deku Sapling's voice was growing desperate. "Every time I do not submit to their will, they torture me, and cut off my branches."

"Why?" Aru demanded fiercely, noticing how few branches the Deku Sapling had.

"I do not know," the Deku Sapling sobbed. "I do not want to be their god--they are worshiping the wrong tree! They are so lustful in their quest for power that they will stop at nothing to gain more rule over the forest."

"So they turned to dark magic," Aru whispered, more to himself than to the despondent sapling.

"They see you as an intruder, Aru," the Deku Sapling said gravely. "They think you are encroaching upon their ill-gotten borders, and they will have you killed if they see you here with me."

"Do not worry," Aru smiled grimly. "I will be careful. I only need a few more ingredients."

"Ingredients?" The Deku Sapling inquired. "Ingredients for _what_?"

"Nothing," Aru replied. "Just wait, and make sure none of them come near me." The Deku Sapling hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.

"Just be quiet," the sapling whispered. Aru assented, and stepped away from the Deku Sapling. He thought for a moment, and then inquired to the sapling.

"Do you know where I can find ulron nectar?" Aru asked, awaiting an answer.

"The leeches of the forest have stolen all of it," the sapling noted glumly. "I will do my best to get you some." At that moment, tiny footsteps approached the clearing where Aru and the Deku Sapling stood. Aru jumped behind a tree, trying to calm his racing heart. He poked his head out from behind the tree, just enough to see the clearing.

A small child stepped forth, wearing the same hue of green from before.

"O Deku God," the child praised, bowing before the sapling. A small orb of light hovered above the child's shoulder, seemingly silent.

"What do you want?" The Deku Sapling responded wearily.

"I come to ask you to grant me access to your powers," the child rose.

"I have told you, I_ have _no powers," the Deku Sapling shot back defiantly. The child glared at the sapling, crossing his arms. He motioned to the small orb of light.

"Do you see this fairy?" The child demanded. Ruefully, the Deku Sapling nodded.

"Aye, I do," the sapling grudgingly responded.

"I have enslaved it to bend to my will," the child crowed harshly. "You shall do the same for all of us Kokiri. If you still refuse, we shall find other ways to make you accept your providence."

"You may search the ends of the earth," the Deku Sapling growled. "But I shall_ never _submit to the likes of you. You have invaded my home, and forcibly tried to claim dominion over the forest. You are tampering with a force way beyond your reckoning, child. You are tampering with _nature_, and the result will _not_ be kind."

The child frowned, and then slowly retreated back into the shadows. A long time passed before the Deku Sapling spoke again.

"Aru, it is safe to come out," he whispered. Aru came out from behind the tree, hurrying to the sapling's side.

"Do not worry," Aru said, staring at the sapling with new eyes. "I will make sure these Kokiri pay."

"Aru, don't," the Deku Sapling begged. "I _will_ have to submit to them eventually...what is the point in fighting? My resistance is merely a show at this point. I suspect the Kokiri are realizing that now..."

"Deku Sapling, I will not let you speak that way," Aru said determinedly. "You will not have to submit to them. All I need is that nectar, and the Kokiri will reap what they have sown." The Deku Sapling looked at Aru helplessly, then lowered a branch to his eye level.

"Do you see that black flower?" The Deku Sapling asked. Aru spotted a tiny black plant, growing from the sapling's branch. Aru nodded, and reached out to touch it.

"Is that...?" Aru's sentence trailed off. The Deku Sapling nodded now.

"The ulron flower. It has the nectar you need," the sapling added solemnly. "The Kokiri think they have stolen everything from me, but they have not."

"They will know suffering," Aru declared angrily, taking the midnight-hued flower.

---

Aru kneeled on the ground outside of the forest. The moon, a silver crescent in the sky, cast a small spotlight upon his actions.

Aru reached into a small red bag, grabbing a handful of fine white dust. He spread it on the ground in front of him, mimicking an ancient symbol. He grabbed a small basin of seawater, and placed it in the center of the symbol.

The moonlight seemed to make the water glow--Aru could see a phantom of himself in the still water. He read the spell from the book one last time, before proceeding. He placed the book aside, and grabbed the small leather satchel that contained his ingredients.

First, the hollydale. Aru reached into the satchel, and withdrew the small green sprigs. He dropped the first one into the water, waited a moment, and then placed the second herb in with it.

Aru began to chant quietly. He did not stop, even when bubbles began to rise to the surface of the water. He grabbed the jade flower from the satchel, and slowly picked its petals apart. He placed them in the water one after the other, noting that the water began to glow more with each petal.

Aru's chanting seemed distant to him as he picked the ulron flower from the very bottom of the satchel. He squeezed the base of the petals, tilting the flower above the basin. A small black drop of nectar hung suspended on a petal for a moment, before dislodging itself. It seemed to descend through the air slowly, before falling into the glowing water.

The water turned a violent shade of red, and Aru's chanting became faster and faster. The water bubbled and steamed hotly in the basin. Aru finished the chanting, noticing how weary he was. The water calmed down now, returning to its original state.

"You wanted this forest so badly," Aru muttered. "Now you may never leave."


	15. The Cost of Revenge

**Chapter 15**

As Ganon galloped through the barren wasteland, he noticed the strange new weight of the crystal in his pocket. The sun shone harshly overhead, but Ganon could barely focus on the scorching heat. His mind was set on the revenge that he was about to get. Revenge for Tera's unfaithfulness, revenge for being deceived, revenge for always being the victim.

Ganon left the witches' cave far behind, gaining speed quickly. He dug his heels into the side of the horse, spurring the beast on. Even if he had to run this horse into the grave, he would get to the Gerudo city before nightfall.

Far off in the distance, Ganon spotted the city. A dark smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when he realized how close he was to what he wanted.

As Ganon approached the city gates, two guards approached him and the horse. One of the guards looked at the horse with a trained eye, and then glanced up at Ganon. He had to squint his eyes in the harsh light, but it did not detract from the stern expression on his face.

"Greetings," the guard muttered. The other one stood a foot or two away, keeping a hand on a viciously sharp spear.

Ganon grunted and nodded, unconsciously shoving the crystal deeper into his pocket.

"You return on ill news," the closer guard stated.

"Oh?" Ganon feigned interest.

"Shakkam has been murdered," the guard declared, staring into Ganon's eyes.

"Who is that?" Ganon furrowed his brow, patting the restless horse's hide.

"A local _horse merchant_," the other guard called, glaring meaningfully at Ganon's horse.

"What are you implying?" Ganon snarled.

"Nothing," the closer guard interjected, silencing his friend. "We would just like to search your bags."

"Why?" Ganon questioned, trying to keep his calm.

"Shakkam always left a medallion the horse bags," the guard sighed. "Whenever someone buys a horse, he would leave the medallion in one of the bags, as a symbol of the purchase." Ganon did not hesitate before speaking.

"Do as you please," Ganon lowered himself from the horse. The two guards nodded and approached the horse. The horse snorted and backed away from them.

"You brute, come _here_," one of the guards reached out a hand to grab the horse's reins. The horse again stepped back, eyeing the guards fiercely.

"Excuse me," Ganon chuckled. "He gets anxious when he is thirsty. If you would follow me to the troughs, and allow him a drink, I'm sure he would be much more consenting."

"Alright," the guards nodded, and followed Ganon. Ganon grabbed the horse's reins, leading the beast around the city walls, towards a large stable. It was a place for travelers to rest their animals after long journeys. Normally, it would be infested with many people, but no one traveled at this hour.

"Our fortune," Ganon smiled. "We need not wait for a chance to let my horse drink." The guards did not reply, but merely stepped back, allowing Ganon to enter the stable.

Ganon lead the horse inside, pulling the brute over to a large trough of water. The horse glanced at the water, but did not drink.

"I should have suspected," Ganon ran a hand down the horse's mane. "Of course _you _wouldn't need water." The horse stared at Ganon, switching it's ebony tail back and forth slowly. Ganon knew the guards could not see the horse or him, as the stable was well sheltered from the sun. Ganon waited, estimating how long it would take for a horse to take a drink of water.

After what he thought was a suitable period of time, he led the horse back out of the stable. The guards approached Ganon now.

"Will he let us search the bags now?" The guard rolled his eyes, leaning on his spear.

Ganon did not reply. He merely stepped back, gesturing to the horse. The guards shrugged and approached the massive animal.

The beast reared up, releasing a shrill whinny. One of the guards gasped and fell over. The horse landed on him, trampling his chest savagely. The other guard screamed helplessly. He raised his spear weakly, holding it out in front of him.

The horse turned around, his backside facing the soldier. He reared his powerful legs back and kicked, his hooves connecting squarely with the guard's temple. He flew backwards, landing in a pathetic heap on the sand.

The first guard coughed, clutching at his ribs. Blood trickled from his mouth, streaming down his cheek. Ganon approached the guard who clung to life.

"Wh-why?" The guard gurgled, closing his eyes in agony.

"I don't think he likes people," Ganon noted.

"I need a healer," the guard begged, tears flowing from his eyes. Life slowly seeped from the man--within moments, he was dead.

Ganon glanced up, noticing that the horse slowly pulled up beside him. Ganon shrugged and walked around the city walls, returning to the gates. Now he walked into the city unimpeded.

The horse stayed behind, watching Ganon's large figure disappear into the bustling crowds of the city.---

Ganon contorted his face, adopting a distressed expression. He ran towards the Palace, alerting two large guards. They stepped forward, halting him in his place.

"You must hurry!" Ganon cried, pointing frantically towards the city gates. "Two guards have been murdered!" The palace guards exchanged disbelieving looks for a moment, before turning their attention to Ganon.

"Did _you _have anything to do with it?" The taller guard remarked snidely. Ganon pictured his horse ferociously trampling the helpless guard and hesitated.

"No, I didn't," Ganon replied truthfully. "I had nothing to do with it." The guards shrugged, and ran off to check Ganon's claims. Ganon did not wait long before he rushed into the palace. Nobody was in the halls to stop him from approaching Tera's room.

He checked his pocket, feeling the rough surface of the crystal, before entering the room of the desert princess. A tall, slender figure stood by the window, gazing out at the thriving metropolis. It was the same blond man from before--anger boiled in Ganon's blood as the man slowly turned to face him.

"Ganon," Ialis spoke nonchalantly.

"Where is Tera?" Ganon demanded. Ialis frowned, crossing his arms.

"Why would _you _need to know?" he replied. "A street rat such as you--"

"I am _no _street rat!" Ganon bellowed. "I have honor! I have _morals! _Unlike you--you who have stolen my Tera's heart!" Ialis laughed harshly.

"I cannot _steal_ what is not owned in the first place," Ialis smirked, his dark eyes twinkling in the desert sun.

"What do you mean?" Ganon was surprised by such a comment.

"He means I never loved you." Cold metal slid into Ganon's side. He gasped and fell forward, clutching at his side. His eyes wild, he looked around to see who had attacked him.

Tera stood behind him, a dark smile creeping into her flawless face. She held a long, slender dagger in her hand--dark blood dripped from its tip. Ganon pulled his hand away from his rib cage, bringing it in front of his face. He began to shake as he realized it was his own blood dripping from the dagger.

"T-Tera!" Ganon gasped. "How could--_why would _you?!"

"You knew too much," Tera replied simply. "You knew that I had been unfaithful, and you could have told my father."

"But--" Ganon's sentence fell short as pain began to web through his body. Tera laughed lightly, stepping towards Ganon's shaking form.

"How does that feel?" Tera's eyes danced with malice as she ran a slender finger down Ganon's face. Ganon roared in anger and swung a fist at Tera blindly. He met nothing but empty air. A new wave of pain coursed through Ganon's veins.

"You deceitful, surreptitious _demon!_" Ganon cried, becoming light-headed.

"You are only angry because you did not see it sooner." Tera stood up again, brushing her fine hair out of her face.

"Tera, tell me the truth," Ganon's breathing became heavy and labored. "Did you _ever _love me?"

"You were merely fun on the side," Tera replied harshly. "You had no money, no status--what made you think _we_ could ever be together?"

"_Love_," Ganon gritted his teeth.

"How sentimental," Tera stated absently. "I suppose you expected love to overcome all obstacles--for true love to prevail, correct?"

Ganon did not respond. He opened his eyes, but his vision was growing hazy.

"There _is _no true love," Tera continued, draping an arm around Ialis. "There is only wealth."

"That's not true!" Ganon shrieked, trying to pull himself together. "We had something, I _know _it! What about the nights we spent together, planning _our future_? Tell me that wasn't real! Tell me that we aren't perfect for each other!"

"All a show," Tera smiled. "Love blinded you from the truth, Ganon. It still does!" Ganon reached into his pocket, wrapping his fingers around the hidden gem.

"Tera," Ganon's voice was soft. "I can never forgive you."

"Where you are going," Tera whispered, "there is no need."

As life slowly drained away from Ganon, he made a final wish. He knew what he wanted--he was finally getting the revenge he wanted. He closed his eyes, and willed the power of the crystal to awaken.

The last thing Ganon saw before slipping into darkness, was Tera kissing Ialis passionately and deeply, as she had done to Ganon so many times before. The darkness engulfed Ganon, slowing his racing thoughts.  
Ganon managed to speak his wish before the darkness completely took his mind.

"_For betraying me, you and the Gerudo women shall not give birth...once a century is the only time you shall be able to bear a child...you will be dead and gone by then...and I shall await you in Aestera's domain.._."

When Ganon opened his eyes, he no longer felt pain. He was at peace, and he was content. Now that he could think rationally and calmly, he could accept the fact that he was dead. He died at the hands of his unfaithful lover, but now, he could look forward to aeons of joy and pleasure. Aestera had taken him under her wing, and had brought his soul to the final resting place of all good souls--_Edea_.

That was when Ganon first noticed something was amiss. The beautiful green gardens of Edea he had heard of for so many years were not to be found. The gentle rays of Edea's sun were not there. There was nothing in this place. As far as the eye could see was complete and total nothingness.

Ganon was alone in this isolating prison--his soul did not pass on to Edea.

His own words rose to the surface of his mind.

_ "Revenge is what I want...no matter the cost."  
_  
Ganon buried his face in his hands, slowly realizing that he had trapped himself in this situation. He had been so lustful for revenge, that he did not think about his words. The witches had helped him, but at what cost? What was once happiness grew into anger once more as Kotake's sage advice echoed in his skull.

_ "Affairs of the heart are best left unheeded."_


	16. Aru's Legend

**Chapter 16**

Aru, despite feeling drained, continued his ceremony. He read the ending of the binding spell out loud, just to make sure he was not mistaken.

"_The binding spell wears off if the afflicted person or persons reach a certain age; if ten years pass in age, the spell will no longer be in effect._"

Aru double checked the passage, and then flipped to a different section of the book.

"_The Youth Spell,_" Aru couldn't help but smile. His plan was ingenious. "_Locks a person in perpetual youth, rendering them unable to grow anymore beyond the point of the spell._"

Aru replaced the water in the basin, and reached for a different leather satchel. He tossed a handful of white powder into the water, beginning the spell. He chanted softly, his hands shaking as he added more ingredients.

After adding in the sap of an ancient tree, Aru turned the page of the book, still chanting. Suddenly, the spell called for a drop of Aru's own blood. Aru noticed that the chanting seemed to change as well, but it was nothing that prevented him from continuing.

Aru grabbed a dagger from around his belt. Although he had brought it to protect himself from any Kokiri, it came in handy now more than ever. He pressed the tip of the cold metal into his fingertip. A single bead of crimson blossomed slowly.

Continuing to chant, Aru put his finger over the basin. He squeezed his finger until the drop of blood fell into the seawater. Instantly, the water returned to normal. Confused, Aru read the spell again. He had done everything correctly, but there was still more to go--why had the water stopped churning?

Suddenly, the surface of the water began to ripple. Aru glanced into the basin, and was about to return to the spell, when catastrophe struck.

The earth itself began to tremble and quake. The night sky above Aru was ripped apart at the seams--a jagged white line tarnished the dark background. It expanded, casting a ghostly light upon Aru. Gasping, Aru fell backwards, and scrambled away from the portal.

A bloodthirsty cry escaped the void, echoing through the woods.

---

Ganon sat in that white prison for what seemed like an eternity. Hours turned into days, the days turned into months, and the months into years. Before long, Ganon lost all track of time. The only thing that kept him sane was the idea of escape.

After a year in isolation, Ganon found that he could enter the physical realm if he willed it hard enough. He practiced this often, and discovered that he could meld with the souls of certain people in the physical world, effectively taking over their bodies. They all had to be morally weak at the moment of possession, however, or Ganon could not fully meld with them.

Ganon carefully plotted his revenge this time, and had his escape thoroughly planned out. First, it began with taking over a brave captain out at sea. The captain had been dolefully doting upon his distant son, providing Ganon with the opportunity to jump into his body. He altered the ship's course, aiming it at a ferocious storm that had spontaneously appeared on the horizon.

Ganon returned to the void, plotting his next move. It came in the form of a cynical carriage driver--he had been complaining about his serf status when Ganon came upon him. Ganon stopped at a small inn, and carried out the next part of his plan.

Finally, the last pieces of the grand scheme fell into place. A frustrated librarian became Ganon's next pawn. Ganon had to wait for months before the librarian became angry enough for Ganon to take over, but it was well worth the wait. While he waited, he came upon a secret room in the library, with just the right tomes to carry out his plan.

At last, his bonds to the void were broken! A crack had appeared from the outside world, and Ganon seized the opportunity. After centuries of waiting, he would finally be _free!_ Ganon gripped the sides of the fault and pulled them apart, tearing it open further and further.

Centuries of rage and frustration were realized when Ganon let out a vengeful cry.  
Aru's throat locked up with fear, his eyes bulging madly in his skull. He tried running, but he was anchored to the spot, eyes glued to the roaring vortex.

A phantom of a silhouette stepped out of the vortex, looking around. Aru could barely make out any features of the ghostly figure, but he could swear that he saw a smile growing on its face.

"Finally," the spectre rumbled. "Centuries of dirty work...all for my benefit." Aru swallowed hard, trembling. The apparition glanced at Aru.

"I suppose I should thank you," it sneered. "None of this would have been possible without your blind ambition."

"_Who are you_?" Aru choked out, feeling dizzy. The figure chuckled gruffly, approaching Aru.

"I am Ganon," the phantom stated.

"What do you want?" Aru shrank away. "And what do you mean I helped you? Helped you do _what_?"

"You fool!" Ganon cackled. "You have _no_ idea!"

"What are you talking about?" Aru began to sob, suddenly wanting to be home more than ever.

"You have aided me in getting my revenge," Ganon leered at Aru's trembling form. "If it wasn't for you, I would not be standing here right now."

"I did nothing!" Aru clenched his fists.

"This is true," Ganon laughed darkly. "I suppose it all began with your father."

"Be quiet!" Aru screamed, rising to his feet. "You know _nothing _of my father!"

"Oh?" Ganon smiled cruelly. "I know _nothing _of how he died at sea?"

"Stop it!"

"I know _nothing _of how he slowly drowned?"

"You are lying!" Aru burst into tears again, throwing weak punches at Ganon.

"I know _nothing _about how _I _killed him?" Ganon smiled as Aru's eyes widened. "That's right...he died because of _me_. He was doting upon _you_, and I took his life."

"No, be quiet!" Aru tried to close out Ganon's voice by covering his ears.

"Deny it all you want," Ganon smirked. "It will not change the fact that I am here because of _you_."

"Please, stop..." Aru whimpered, defeated.

"My previous attempts at freedom were denied. I tried to enlist the aid of the forest children, but they did not help me after I told them what they wanted. However, _you _proved much more interesting. I did not even have to prod you...your own selfish actions lead you to this point."

"I--" Aru began to protest, but Ganon cut him off.

"If you hadn't left when you promised your mother you wouldn't, you wouldn't have been attacked by the children of the forest. If you hadn't traveled with me, when the inn keeper wanted to keep you safe, you wouldn't have ended up in Daltus. If you hadn't stolen the spell book, you wouldn't have summoned me. If you hadn't summoned me, maybe your future would have remained the same." Aru was breathless. He could not respond--only gape, horror-struck, as hot tears stained his face. Ganon began to fade away.

"My plan is nearly complete," Ganon boomed. "Soon I will have _justice_!" And just as soon as he had appeared, Ganon vanished. The portal began to draw in on itself, and eventually was replaced by the night sky again.

Aru shook violently--the tears came more than ever now. He curled himself into a ball and sobbed to himself, gently rocking back and forth.

Aru remained on the ground for what seemed like hours, before wiping his tears away and rising to his feet. He pulled himself together, and grabbed the spell book. Horror gripped him as he noticed that there was a page missing. He had jumped from the Youth Spell to a Summoning spell. This book had caused enough trouble for him. He glowered at it, and then gathered his strength. He pulled his arm back and thrust the book away from himself. It landed in the ocean's dark waters. Aru prayed to Nayru that it never saw the light of day again.

Aru entered the forest, not trying to be silent any more. He only had one goal in mind: to speak with the Deku Sapling. As he reached the clearing, a small voice spoke.

"Oh, Aru," it remarked lamentably. "What have you done?" Aru approached the voice, which came from the Deku Sapling.

"I...I don't know," Aru replied hoarsely.

"I feel a great rift in the peace of Hyrule," the Deku Sapling's eyes were wide. "Something is not right."

"I may have done something terrible," Aru whispered, kneeling in front of the sapling. He slowly recounted the events leading up to this point--all from the beginning. The Deku Sapling nodded slowly.

"Aru," the sapling spoke gravely. "What you have done...the gods are furious."

"I never meant to!" Aru sobbed. "I was merely trying to get home, and then everything began to fall apart..."

"That does not matter," the Deku Sapling shook his head. "All that matters is that you have caused a great catastrophe...one that will affect many generations to come."

"No!" Aru gasped, the color draining from his face.

"I am sorry, Aru," the Deku Sapling whispered kindly. "Really, I am...I never wanted this to happen."

"You mean you _knew_?" Aru hissed.

"Not exactly," the sapling replied slowly. "I had a feeling that you were special, but...I never imagined..."

"Why did I have to meet you?" Aru sobbed, burying his face in his hands. "Why am I wrapped up in all of this?"

"Listen, Aru," the Deku Sapling spoke comfortingly. "The gods may not forgive you...but there is one way you can appease their anger. Are you willing to accept the consequences of what you have done?"

"Yes!" Aru gasped. The Deku Sapling gazed into Aru's eyes for a long time, before nodding.

"You have been a good friend, Aru."

Aru became drowsy, and slowly closed his eyes. His mind went blank, gradually filling with a bright, white light.

When Aru awoke, the weight of his actions slowly dawned on him. They loomed over his head as he rose to his feet. They bit at his heart as he looked around. However, Aru began to notice something was not right.

He was no longer in the woods. He was standing on a raised platform, made out of shimmering gold. He furrowed his brow and examined it, not recognizing the ancient symbol that he stood on. He bent down to feel the raised surface of the symbol, and then began to shake as he gazed upon his hand.

Aru felt alienated from his body as he realized that his hand had changed. No longer was it small and delicate--it was large and meaty. Aru then noticed what he was wearing. He hadn't been wearing an orange robe, had he? He couldn't recall, but he was almost certain he hadn't.

One thing Aru was certain of, however, was that he was _not _this heavy-set.

Aru ran a hand through his white hair, stroking his thick white beard. His cold blue eyes scanned the darkness that stretched in every direction. The pedestal he stood on was part of a larger platform. Similar pedestals were lined the edges of the circular platform, all various colors. He counted the other platforms, coming up with a total of five. Water that came from nowhere trickled off the edges of the platform, falling into empty, bottomless space.

The platform was illuminated by a ghostly shaft of light that came from the darkness above. Aru began to accept that he had changed. No longer was he a young boy...he had become an old, heavy-set man. Aru knew, deep in his soul, that this was his punishment. The curse he had set upon Hyrule was his fault, and now he was paying for it.

Aru noticed a strange weight in the pocket of his robe. He fished deep in the pocket, withdrawing a small, golden medallion. It, too, had the same strange symbol from the pedestal.

Aru closed his hands around the medallion and closed his eyes. He willed himself into a meditative state, slowly drowning out everything else.

Aru did not know how long he would have to wait, but he was prepared to wait for aeons. Aru would wait in the darkness, until the gods had forgiven him. They had placed him in here for a reason, and Aru would remain silent until a sign of his atonement came.

Little did Aru know how long he would _actually _have to wait for the symbol of his atonement. It would come in the form of a baby, bundled up in rags. The young baby boy was being whisked away in the night by his caring parents, who did not want him to grow up under the harsh rule of Hyrulian borders. The parents tearfully left the baby deep in the woods, praying to the gods for someone to find their only son, Link.

However, that little baby was generations away from being born.

**The End**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ganon made his way back to the desert. He was not fully ready to enact his revenge...he was out of the void, yes, but he was still just a phantom. But now that he was out of the void, he was more human than before. He could now stand to meld with a soul--but he knew the moment he did, he would be stuck in the vessel until he died.

Ganon traversed the wasteland he had often spurned in the past. It was not long before he spotted the city of the Gerudo in the distance. With a wry grin, he noted the state of disrepair it had fallen into.

Ganon walked through the city gates, his smile growing each time he saw a starving woman clinging to life. His wish had worked--he had gotten his revenge. But he still craved more.

Ganon entered the palace unimpeded. The once grand building was falling apart. He followed a voice coming from a hall, and began to laugh harshly when he saw who spoke.

It was an old, frail woman. Her hair was stark white, and her skin was extremely creased. Age was prominent in the old hag's features.

"Tera, what has happened to you?" Ganon mocked, knowing she was unable to hear his taunts. "Has your true nature finally been reflected in your senility?"

Tera sobbed, bowing her head.

"Father," she croaked, "why did you have to send all of the men out on a mission all those years ago? You all died, and left the kingdom to me. Now look at what is happening! There are no more men...the women cannot bear children. The last man in our society died a few days ago."

"Where is Ialis now?" Ganon reveled in Tera's misery. "Has he also gone? Left you for a more beautiful woman?"

"Another hundred years, father!" Tera shrieked, sobbing uncontrollably. "Another hundred years before we have another child! What horrible force has placed this curse upon us? When will it _end?_"

"A hundred years?" Ganon's eyes widened. He had been too late...he would have to wait another century before another male was born. However, this did not anger Ganon. He had waited countless years...what was one more century? He sat back, watching Tera's tears flow.

Ganon _did _wait those hundred years, and his horrid plan came into fruition the day the male was born. He melded with the baby, who began to cry and thrash at the nurses who tended to him. Tera entered the room, walking with a gnarled cane. She had gone blind many years ago, so she reached out and felt the baby's soft face. The baby drew back, attempting to bite Tera's finger.

It took a few years, but finally, the baby was able talk. Tera watched over him often, since she was the current ruler of the Gerudo. In her years, she had apparently learned how to be a good nanny. She cooed and crowed over the baby, wiggling her index finger where she thought his face was.

"What is _your _name?" Tera coddled the baby.

"Ganondorf!" the baby cried out, slapping Tera's finger away. Tera gasped and began to shake, bursting into a fit of sobs. She ran out of the room, inconsolable. The next day, she died.

Ganon was treated as a king in the society. He rose in the ranks faster than ever imagined. One day, when he was reaching the midpoint of his life, he overheard two slave women chatting.

"Have you heard the stories about the Triforce?" One of the gabbed.

"Indeed," the other fondly replied. "Eternal life, the power of the goddesses, more power than possibly imaginable..."

"Oh, stop _daydreaming!_" The first one laughed. "The only way to even get _close _to that power is to be on good terms with the King. And he doesn't associate with _riff-raff_."

"You are cruel," the other giggled. "But how would riff-raff know about the Spiritual Stones? That's the only way to _really _get to the power. The heart of the forest, the passion of the fire, and the serenity of the water...each are contained in the different stones."

"I'm certain that's true," the first replied doubtfully. "But we can't talk about stupid _legends _all day, can we? Let's get back to work!"

An idea began to hatch in Ganon's head. He took a black horse from the stable, and rode away from the desert. His first destination was the forest...if he could collect the spiritual stones for the King of Hyrule, then he was certain to gain access to the sacred golden power of the Triforce.

_The rest, as you know, is legend..._


End file.
